Once Upon a Liason
by silverbellbaby
Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. THROUGHTHEMIRRORDARLY gave me permission to continue as she chose not to. Rated M for violence/language. R&R. ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. Through the Mirror Darkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **A/N: The original author has decided not to continue this story as stated in her previous A/N. I have taken her up on her offer to continue this fantasy story. She deleted chapter 1 from her profile, so this chapter is technically hers, but I made it more my own. My writing style is different than hers. I'm planning on putting my own spin on this story. I hope you will be with me for the ride and let me know what you think. For the overall story, I hope you like how it plays out. Some chapters will be longer/shorter than others. I don't remember the exact details/storylines from 2011, so if I'm wrong on something, please consider it an AU/AH story or my own spin on it. Thank you.**

 **A/N #2: I'm not a fan of Sam, but I do admit that I like how she was being written in this story. Liason will be endgame. I'm not perfect when it comes to these types of stories. I know what Once Upon a Time is about, but I'm not up to speed on the show. I will make mistakes. I hope you will pay more attention to the story and less on my faults. Thank you and enjoy the story. I had a beta for this story, but all mistakes are my own in the end. Rated M for violence/language. Updates will be Tuesday and once during the weekend as usual.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Rewritten by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 1 of 12**

 **"The Calm Before the Storm"**

(Dark clouds brewed overhead. Lightning streaked across the inky black sky as wind gusted through the streets and rain came down in blinding sheets. It was no place for a child to be out, but Cameron Webber was. He found shelter in a warehouse, clutching the large book titled "Once Upon a Time" to his chest. He shivered and he shook, his teeth chattering together as he huddled into a corner. He knew he had done something outrageous, but what else could he do against the Evil Queen? He had to try to end this curse before she hurt another person like she did Jake)

(Cameron clenched his eyes tightly shut and tried not let out a pained sob. He had to make it right. He had to give them a happy ending, and the only way to do that was to bring Jake back)

"Cam? Cameron?" A voice called out to him.

(He held his breath, fearfully)

"Cameron."

(Jason Morgan stepped into the warehouse, a worried furrow to his brow as his blue eyes swept around the darkness. Finally, they landed on Cameron who was trying to become one with the wall)

Jason: "Cameron, there you are."

(Jason started forward, only to freeze when a little whimper came from the little boy)

Cameron: (whispers out) "Please...Please don't hurt me."

(Jason's eyes widened)

Jason: (concerned) "Cameron, I would never hurt you. Is that what someone did to make you do what you did? Did someone hurt you?"

Cameron: (whispers) "No. She grabbed me, and I got scared. I…I just reacted." (The little boy swallowed thickly) "You're going to make me go away, aren't you? Because that's what you do?"

(Jason's eyes closed in mute despair)

Jason: "No. No, Cameron, I would never do anything like that to you." (cautiously taking a step forward) "No one is mad at you. No one blames you. Everyone is so worried. Your mom is so worried, Cam. Let me take you home."

Cameron: (shakes his head) "I can't…I can't. I have to stop her. I have to make sure that she can't hurt anyone else, like she did to Jake," he breathed out, his tiny body shivering.

Jason: (frowned) "What do you mean?"

Cameron: "I tried telling mom, she didn't believe me. She wasn't trying to be mean, but she didn't believe me."

(Cameron's eyes were very heavy. He didn't feel very good. He felt his stomach twisting into knots)

Cameron: "I can't let the Evil Queen...hurt anyone else…"

(The little boy slumped forward, his eyes falling shut)

Jason: "CAMERON!"

(Jason rushed forward, fear beating into his chest)

Jason: "Cameron."

(Even while he was out cold, his fingers still clung to the book determined not to let it go)

Jason: "It's going to be okay," he promised, his heart in his throat. "It's going to be okay. I got you now. I got you."

* * *

(She waited)

(After all these years, she had been very patient. She had long become tolerant to the drugs they gave her to keep her docile. Though she didn't let her capturers know that. So she waited. Waited until they became lazy, waited until they said stuff in front of her and now, she was going to make her escape. Deep even breaths, she allowed to slip out as the orderly came in and she kept her gaze unfocused on the wall. One mistake, and it would seal her fate)

(She waited until the orderly got right up next to her with the syringe for her daily dose, and then lunged. She twisted the orderly's wrist, and plunged the syringe into their own arm. The orderly looked shocked, but immediately the drug took effect. They dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes)

(She allowed herself to smile at the success for all of a moment, before she quickly swapped clothes with the orderly and hauled them into the bed. Pulling the covers up around their shoulders so that through the small window on the door, the orderly would be easily mistaken as her, she then took their badge. She hurried out the door, and shut it behind her. Freedom was so close she could almost taste it. Keeping her head ducked down, she knew that she wasn't out of the woods just yet. She still had to get past the guards and out of here)

* * *

(Elizabeth twisted her hands nervously, looking at Cameron through the window as the doctor checked up on him. She chewed on her lower lip before she looked over at Jason)

Liz: "Thank you, Jason." (looking up at Jason) "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found him."

Jason: "The thanks isn't all mine."

(Jason shoved his hands into his jeans. He tried not to stare at Elizabeth for too long. It hurt to look at her. To see her and remember all the promises that he had broken. He longed to still have her in his arms, and be a family with her and the boys. Time had done nothing to dull that impossible dream, and it never would. Most days, he walked through a haze, but others…he wondered what he was doing with his life. Why did he go back to being at Carly's beck and call? Why did he allow Sam to be his 'girlfriend' when it was clear that they didn't love each other, that they were in love with other people still? He cleared his throat, and took a step away from her to get away from temptation)

Jason: "Sam helped find him."

(Sam stood off to the side, her arms crossed over her chest. She shifted on her feet nervously, and her gaze filtered from Jason to Elizabeth. If she was honest, she wasn't comfortable around Elizabeth. She had come to realize that Elizabeth wasn't the evil, manipulative woman she had thought, and Sam had become disgusted with all of the things she had done. Had she not lost a child? Had she not known that pain? She still didn't understand how she was able to put another person through that)

Liz: "Thank you, Sam."

(Elizabeth meant her appreciation. While a part of her would never forgive Sam for what she had done, she had accepted the fact that Sam was making an effort to change. That was more than most people in this town ever did)

Liz: "I just…I don't know what to do. I don't know why Cameron is acting like this."

Jason: "Has anything happened?"

(Jason held out a hand and made a waving gesture to hide the fact that he almost reached out to touch Elizabeth. He swallowed thickly, and looked through the window at the little boy that was his in his heart)

Jason: "Anything that might have triggered this?"

Liz: (thinking hard) "He…got this book. On fairytales."

(Her heart ached, and she just wished she could throw herself into his arms. To feel safe, and happy like they had been before Michael had been shot)

Liz: "The local library was shut down, and they were giving books away. He found it in one of the boxes, and he was so happy about it. Then…then he started believing the fairytales were about people in this town. At first, I thought it was his imagination, but the longer time went on the more convinced he became that we were all underneath some kind of curse. I didn't know what to do. It can be detrimental to crush a child's imagination, but this went far beyond that. When I even suggested that it was just a story, he shut down. He wouldn't talk to me. He won't talk to Lucky or Lulu. I'm at a complete loss, and I feel like I'm losing my baby."

(Sam's heart twisted. The loss of a child was one she was keenly familiar with)

Sam: (offers) "Maybe I could talk to him?" (twisting her hands nervously) "He might open up to someone he doesn't really know."

Liz: (points out) "He knows you, Sam."

(Sam pauses for a moment before speaking)

Sam: "For a year I was with Lucky, yes."

(There was a twist in her chest as Lucky's name crossed her lips. There was a part of her that always missed him, and a part that hated that he always seemed to love Elizabeth more than her. A part of her that would always be in love with him)

Sam: "But that was two years ago. I'm practically a stranger to him now."

(Elizabeth looked at Jason for guidance. Jason sighed, running a hand down his neck)

Jason: "It's worth a shot." (a light shrug) "If it can help Cameron, then we should do it. I know that he isn't a bad kid. I know that there is something more going on here, and we have to figure out what it is."

Liz: (sighs) "Alright. You can talk to him."

Sam: "I'll try my best."

(Sam promised, and she walked into the hospital room)

(Elizabeth stared at the door. Every motherly instinct hated that she let Sam into the room with her child, and she had to take a deep breath to remind herself that Sam was not the Sam that did all those things. She had changed, and Elizabeth had to give her the benefit of the doubt. She would want others to do the same for her if she were in Sam's shoes. She twisted her gaze from the hospital room, and looked at Jason)

Liz: (whispers out, sad smile on her lips) "How is it that you are always there when I need you most?"

Jason: (voice slightly hoarse) "Not always. I…I haven't been there for the many times that I should have been. Not like a good friend should. Not like a good man should. I stood by others who have never had my back like you did, and when it came to be my turn to do it for you…I couldn't. I failed you, Elizabeth, in so many ways."

Liz: "Jason, we agreed the danger..."

(Elizabeth started, but Jason interrupted by shaking his head)

Jason: "Let's face it, Elizabeth. It was an excuse. I figured it out after Jake's…Jake's death. I realized all the time that I wasted, the time I am still wasting. Tonight, Cameron could have been hurt, and that didn't come from some mob connection. Just like Jake. Life isn't safe, and we deluded ourselves when we said it was safer for you to be out of my life."

(The last two years of decisions were coming back to haunt him. He felt his stomach twist and knotted together. God, could he have been more of a fool? He hated himself for that)

Liz: "Jason…I thought you were having a baby with Sam."

(Elizabeth breathed out, harshly. Her hands were trembling as she wrapped her arms around herself)

Jason: (whispers) "Carly was pushing us to, but…Sam didn't feel right about it. I didn't either. It felt too much like replacing Jake, and neither of us wanted that. I don't want to replace Jake, or Cameron. I want to remember Jake, and I want to be a part of Cameron's life. Aiden's too, if you would let me."

(Elizabeth closed her eyes. She didn't want to get her hopes up with him again. She didn't want him to say things like this and lead her on)

Liz: "Look, Jason…we can't have this conversation," she told him, quietly. "You and I both know where it leads. Besides, you are happy with Sam, right?"

Jason: (sorrowfully) "I…I don't know."

(Jason looked at her sadly before he turned to walk away. He had some thinking to do, and some things to take care of. But one thing was for certain in his mind, he was going to have this conversation with Liz at another point in time. He didn't know what that would mean for them, or what he was going to do about Sam, but Cameron almost died today. He would have if Jason hadn't found him. He had already missed out on so much, and he didn't know how much time they had left on this Earth, but he was determined that he wouldn't waste any more time he was given. Never again)

(Sam carefully closed the door behind her, and she saw Cameron not even bothering to look up. His gaze was fixated on an old book in his lap)

Sam: (inquired) "You…like Fairy Tales?"

(Cameron tilted his head towards her, and she decided to see that as a minor victory)

Sam: "I used to like Fairy Tales, too. Do you know what my favorite one was?"

(Sam took a few steps forward)

Cameron: (voice sharp & bitter) "You're not here to talk about that. You're here to figure out why I stabbed Carly. I'm not stupid like everyone thinks."

(Sam was a little caught off-guard by the tone of Cameron's voice)

Sam: "No one thinks that, Cameron. No one whose opinions are worth anything would think that about you."

Cameron: "Carly thinks so."

(Sam smiled a bit that said that explained everything)

Sam: "Well, there you go. Don't worry about stabbing Carly. I think it's crossed a lot of people's mind before. Some might even come in and congratulate you with a fruit basket. I know I might," Sam said, in a whisper.

(Her lips quirked into a smile when she saw Cameron relax just a fraction)

Sam: "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

(Cameron ran his fingers across the book)

Cameron: "I have to break the curse."

Sam: "Ah. Right. The curse."

(Sam pulled a chair up beside the bed. She took a seat, and looked up at Cameron curiously)

Sam: "Your mom said something about that. Why do you think everyone's cursed?"

(Cameron looked at her, and Sam was startled by the knowing in the seven year-olds brown eyes. It was as if he was judging her trustworthiness, and there was a part of her that was afraid she would fall short. Cameron let out a deep sigh)

Cameron: (quietly) "Because we are. No one can find their happy endings here."

(Sam tilted her head, digesting that)

Sam: "I can see where you'd get that."

(How many times had happily-ever-afters turned quickly into nightmares in this town? She never expected the seven-year-old to pick up on that)

Sam: "But what does this have to do with Carly?"

Cameron: "She's the Evil Queen."

(Sam might have snorted in an attempt to repress her laughter. The comment was said so seriously, and was quite true in many ways. Carly was one mean bitch at times. She drew in a deep breath)

Sam: (voice strained with amusement) "And why do you think that?"

Cameron: (vehemently) "Because she cast the curse to take away everyone's happy ending, and she trapped them in a land where magic couldn't exist, but the curse can be broken if the father has love for the son."

(His bottom lip quivered, but his eyes were filled with determination not unlike his mother's)

Cameron: "Her curse hit everyone, but it was meant for my mother and Jason."

(Sam paused for a moment)

Sam: "What do you mean?"

Cameron: "Carly toys with people. Manipulates them like pawns. Everyone. She made the men believe they were in love with her, but she never got the Huntsman's affections like she wanted. She was obsessed with him because he never truly fell for her charms, but she was more obsessed with power. She managed to marry a king."

(Cameron had his hands twisted around the book protectively)

Cameron: "Snow White's father. My mother's father."

Sam: (slowly) "Alright…"

(Elizabeth could definitely be a Snow White with her porcelain skin. It was only a matter of pride that kept Sam from asking what her secret was for keeping her skin so freaking flawless. Really whatever she was using, she needed to bottle the stuff and sell it. It would make millions)

Sam: "Then, what happened?"

Cameron: "Well, the story pretty much goes like the regular one. Carly got jealous of Snow White's beauty, tried to have her killed and called in a favor from the Huntsman. Except the Huntsman was struck by Snow's beauty, inside and out."

Sam: (lips twitched against her will) "Love at first sight."

(The little boy was quite the storyteller, and she could almost see it play out in front of her eyes when he talked about it)

Cameron: "Yes. It was his kiss that broke the curse, not Prince Charming. The Evil Queen was livid, but there was little she could do as the people rallied around Snow and ran her out of the Enchanted Forest. But evil never sleeps."

(Cameron's shoulders were slumping in defeat)

Cameron: "She cast the curse, and now…now everything is all wrong."

Sam: (brows furrowed) "And hurting Carly would help stop the curse? I thought that…the father's love for his son was supposed to break it?"

Cameron: (tears in his eyes) "It was! But she killed Jake, and now Jason can't break the curse!"

(Understanding flooded through Sam, and she felt her own tears rise to her eyes though she kept them at bay)

Sam: "Cameron."

(She reached out, but Cameron jerked back away from her)

Cameron: (raises his voice) "I know you don't believe me! My mom didn't either! It's because you're too afraid to believe! The curse did that to you! It took every ounce of hope you have and broke it so you are too afraid to hope anymore! You've felt it. You know deep in your heart that something is wrong with the way your life is. That it's missing something."

Sam: "I am happy with my life."

(There was a tremor in her voice, as that wasn't technically true. She had felt exactly all those things. There were days that she looked at her life, looking around that penthouse at Jason and herself, and she couldn't help but think why in the hell she let herself go back to that. To the bleak days in and out with hollow words tossed between her and Jason. They weren't even really a couple. They didn't sleep together anymore, and barely shared a kiss. It was more like they were play acting and playing pretend because that was better than being alone)

Cameron: (voice firm) "My mommy said happiness and content…contentment are different things. Jason is not your true love. Lucky is! He's Prince Charming. You're Maid Marion."

Sam: (stomach clenched violently) "Maid Marion is meant for Robin Hood."

(There was a light sweat that broke out across her forehead. Something fluttered in the back of her mind, like a memory just out of reach)

Cameron: (stubborn voice) "Maid Marion is Robin Hood. You are Robin Hood! You helped the Huntsman and Prince Charming save Snow White. You have to help them again!"

(Sam left the room soon after. She found Elizabeth standing by herself, arms wrapped around her and she could see the fear on the other woman's face)

Liz: (whispers out) "Carly…is going to make our lives miserable. It doesn't matter to her that Jake saved her daughter. It doesn't matter to her and she'll take my son away from me."

Sam: (shakes her head) "Don't think like that. I'm sure Carly will see reason…okay, I just realized the words I said out loud. Yeah, she's…she's going to make it bad. But Jason will stop her," the brunette stated, certainly. "He cares about Cameron, and I do, too. Whatever he is going through…it's no reason to have him sent to some child prison or mental institution. He just needs help. Jason will make her see that."

Liz: (nodded, her eyes vacant) "I think…he's just mourning Jake, you know. He knows that…Jake's death saved Josslyn's life."

(Elizabeth's hand pressed to the spot right above her heart as she stared at her son through the glass window)

Liz: "Maybe…maybe that's why he's latched onto this idea that Carly's the Evil Queen. Maybe he's trying to find some kind of enemy to fight against instead of dealing…with everything."

(Sam brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and spoke after a moment of hesitation)

Sam: "Right…right."

(Elizabeth turned and looked over at her)

Liz: (light frown) "What? What's wrong?"

Sam: (shakes her head) "Nothing. Nothing. It's just…I was sitting there and listening to Cameron, to the things he believed in and I know they are impossible. But there…there's this part of me…"

(Sam looked away, slightly embarrassed about the thoughts inside of her mind in that moment)

Liz: "That wants to believe he's right?"

Sam: "Yes." (breathes out) "Yes. You felt it, too?"

Liz: (smiles sadly) "How could I not? The thought that there is an explanation to why we constantly destroy our lives? That there is some greater force keeping us from what we are truly destined for? That true love exists and good always wins?"

(She wished that the answer was so simple. It would explain why she chose to destroy her life over and over again, or let it be destroyed by someone else)

Liz: (shrugs in defeat) "Who wouldn't want to believe that?"

(There was a loud bang that made the two women jump, and whirl around, tensed for a fight. They saw a woman dressed in orderly clothes, stumbling over her own feet in fright. When her head shot up, Elizabeth nearly crumbled to the floor while a shocked gasp was pulled out of Sam's lips)

"Eli-Elizabeth? S-Sam?" The woman gasped, her voice raw and hoarse from not being used in such a long time.

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. "E-Emily?"

* * *

(Nikolas had just picked up the bottle of scotch when Carly Jax burst through his doors, with a scowl upon her face)

Nikolas: (nonchalantly) "Carly."

(Nikolas poured himself a glass of scotch)

Nikolas: "You certainly are up and about for someone who was just stabbed yesterday."

Carly: "We have a problem."

(Carly slammed her purse down onto the table, and crossed her arms over her chest)

Carly: "Cameron Webber knows about the curse and is about to expose us."

(Nikolas paused)

Nikolas: "What do you mean?"

Carly: (snapped viciously) "He knows about the curse! I don't know how he knows, but he found out and the little brat is going to tell someone."

Nikolas: (shrugged, unconcerned) "He's a child. Children tell tales all the time."

Carly: "It doesn't matter if he is a child! He is a threat!"

Nikolas: (raises his eyebrows) "Like Jake?"

(Carly sneered)

Carly: "That child should have never been born. I was just fixing the world, making it the way it was supposed to be. You promised me that I would get everything I ever wanted with this curse! I never wanted anyone to find out! I wanted them miserable and under my control! Not this!"

Nikolas: "I gave you the curse."

(Nikolas sips his scotch while repressing a smirk)

Nikolas: "If you can't keep your happy ending and keep others miserable to your liking then that really speaks to your poor management skills rather than my curse being faulty."

Carly: (disgusted) "Oh, please. Drop the act. You were close to your happy ending, weren't you? With sweet, precious Emily…"

Nikolas: (glares at Carly) "Don't you dare bring her into this."

Carly: (smirks triumphantly) "Oh, I think I will. You stopped caring about the curse. You found true love, and if the curse faded…it didn't matter to you anymore. But then that all went downhill, didn't it? You don't think I get where your hatred for them stems from? Your precious Emily died, and instead of blaming your own sister who was the reason that crazy madman was in the house…you chose a more convenient victim," Carly said, with a sneer in her voice. "You blamed Jason, and it burned you to see him get close to his happy ending. Then you took it a step further when you decided the Muffin could replace your Emily. Does she even know about Aiden? Does she even know he isn't hers? That he is Emily's? That you had your dead girlfriend's eggs harvested before her flesh was even cold?"

Nikolas: (spat) "Like you care if Elizabeth ever hears the truth."

(Nikolas' fingers tightening around his glass)

"Oh, I don't. But I just wanted to remind you that I am not the only who will lose out if this curse is broken," Carly said, her face twisting into a sneer. "So, you better step up, and help me keep it very much intact."

(Nikolas sat there for several moments, before he rose up. He downed the rest of his scotch and set the empty glass upon the mantel. He drew in a deep breath and walked over to his safe that was hidden behind books. He moved them out of the way and opened it. There, besides papers and information, sat a vial full of black ooze. He picked it up carefully, and struggled with himself for a brief moment before he turned around holding it out to Carly)

Nikolas: (speaks lightly) "Maybe what almost killed the mother...will kill the son."

(Carly took the syringe and looked down at it before a slow wicked and vicious smirk curled her lips)

 **Chapter 1 Done**

 **Here is my updated version of 'Once Upon a Liason' by ThroughTheMirrorDarkly. I hope you liked it. If you did, I hope you will kindly review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you. There are 12 chapters to this tale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to guest. Guest2, mindy young, guest3, guest4, babeboo1968, pianogirl1, starhine, arcoiris0502, LiasonMorgan, lrobinson01, Liasonfan75, leeleelayla5, and trini12180 for leaving feedback. It is greatly appreciated. For those of you welcoming me back after LMLYD ended, thank you! I'm hoping to have another short story done by the time this one ends, but we'll see. Like stated in Chapter 1, updates will be on Tuesdays/weekends. Some of you wondered if this tale will be like ONCE UPON A TIME. Yes and no. It does have similarities, but I'll be putting my own spin on the story. Sam will actually be decent in this story. For any of you that are hoping she'll be mean, then you won't get your wish in this one. I have other stories that will be completed soon that will make her a bitch. There will be lots of twists and turns in this story. Hope you continue to like it. Again, thank you for the reviews. Enjoy this next update.**

 **Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. ThroughTheMirrorDarkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 2 of 12**

 **"Old Love Revisited"**

(Sam and Elizabeth look at the woman before them with shocked eyes. What the hell? How could this be? How is this even remotely possible? Sam and Elizabeth blink several times, just in case their eyes are deceiving them. The two women face each other with their mouths widened. After several moments have passed, they are able to speak)

Liz: "Emily? Is-Is that you?"

Sam: "You're not a ghost, are you? I-I'm not seeing things?"

Emily: (chuckles nervously) "I wanted to make sure that I wasn't seeing things, either."

(Sam and Elizabeth walk to Emily, who does the same. When the two women are standing in front of Emily, they are tempted to touch her. They wonder if their minds are playing tricks on them)

Liz: "I'm afraid to touch you in case you aren't real."

Sam: (nods) "So am I."

Emily: (swallows nervously) "I have been waiting years to do this."

(Emily rushes into Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth is still speechless as it's now clear! Her friend, her dear friend is alive! Emily was no ghost! Elizabeth's eyes were not deceiving her as she feared they were. Elizabeth wraps her arms around Emily and the two friends cry happily that they are finally reunited)

Liz: (tearfully) "I have missed you so much!"

Emily: "Same here. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever make it out."

(They continued their embrace for a few more moments when they break free so Emily can hug Sam)

Emily: "Hi, Sam."

Sam: "You have been missed."

Emily: "I still can't believe I'm here...after all this time."

(As Emily and Sam break free, Sam and Elizabeth look at their presumed dead friend in confusion)

Liz: "I-I don't understand, Emily. Don't get me wrong. I'm so happy that you're alive. But..."

Sam: "How are you alive, Emily? We saw your dead body. You-You were strangled. Everyone, the whole town believed that you died."

(Emily looks at Sam and Elizabeth nervously. Does she tell them what she knows? Or does she keep it a secret so she can protect her loved ones, including herself? Her answer was made for her when Elizabeth walked closer to her best friend. She gently touches Emily's arm and nods)

Liz: "Talk to us, Em. Please."

Emily: (sighs nervously) "They faked my death."

(Elizabeth and Sam face each other in confusion again. What the hell is going on? They didn't understand)

Liz: "Emily, who faked your death?"

Sam: "Can you tell us?"

(Their conversation is cut short by Jason's arrival)

Jason: "Cameron's doing much better, but he's still pretty shaken up."

(He immediately stops dead in his tracks. His eyes go wide and he feels like he's going to pass out. His mind goes blank)

Jason: (whispers) "What the hell?"

(Elizabeth goes to Jason and rests her hand on his arm)

Liz: (smiles a little) "Emily is alive, Jason."

Jason: (stutters) "H-H-How is that possible? We saw her dead body, her lifeless body after being strangled by Anthony Zacchara."

Sam: (nods) "Trust me. I was as speechless as you are right now."

Liz: "I think it's safe to say that we're still getting used to this. What matters is...your sister, my best friend is alive."

(Jason wipes his eyes with his hands before sliding them over his spiked hair. He walks away as he speaks)

Jason: "This...This doesn't make any sense. I know Port Charles is known for unbelievable things, but this..."

(He turns to face Emily)

Jason: "How is this possible, Emily?"

Emily: (sighs) "All will be revealed soon."

(Emily walks to the group and faces them with a serious expression)

Emily: "What you need to know, though..."

(They listen to Emily as it's clear things are intense)

Emily: "What Cameron has been telling you...about the curse...it's true."

Liz: (surprised) "What?"

Sam: (blinks in confusion) "Excuse me?"

Jason: (in disbelief) "Say that again, Em?"

Emily: (nods) "The curse that Cameron has been talking about...it's true."

(Sam, Elizabeth, and Jason are speechless! They didn't know what the fuck was going on)

 *****Cameron's Hospital Room-An Hour Later*****

(Cameron is sitting up underneath the covers. He has the book safely under his arms over his chest. He knew if he ever lost the book or misplaced it somehow, that all hell would break loose. He knew his mother, Jason, and Sam were skeptical on his revelation that there was a curse over Port Charles and everyone else. He needed to prove it. How was he supposed to do that? He wasn't completely sure. Nobody seemed to believe him. Then again, he guessed he understood why. A ten year old kid claiming that there was a dangerous curse on the town of Port Charles? If he was his mother, Sam, or Jason, maybe he'd have doubts, too)

(However, he knew that it was up to him to get everyone to believe him. He didn't care what it took! He would make everyone he loved see the truth)

Cameron: (nods &whispers) "Soon, very soon, the curse will be broken." (serious tone) "And Carly will pay for killing my brother! You and whoever else is involved!"

 *****An Hour or Two Later*****

(Elizabeth is on the roof of General Hospital. She is sitting on a bench pondering her thoughts. She sighs as she places her hair behind her ears and looks down for a moment before facing forward)

Liz: "I can't believe everything that's happened today. I never would've expected to see Emily alive again. I don't know what happened to her. I hope she's okay." (puzzled) "Why would she say that the curse on Port Charles is real? Did Cameron get a hold of her somehow? That doesn't seem possible, though."

(She then goes back to her earlier conversation with Jason)

Liz: "I wish I knew what to do. I love you so much. I don't think that I will ever stop." (sighs) "But you're with Sam. You made it sound like you don't love her like you used to." (chuckles a bit) "You sound like you're confused by your relationship." (shakes her head) "Do I open my heart or do I shield it being it's been hurt too many times already?"

(Elizabeth sighs deeply and briefly closes her eyes)

Liz: "Oh, Jason. Please give me a sign."

(Meanwhile, Jason is in the waiting room sitting on a chair at the hospital. He faces forward with his elbows on his thighs. He has his hands together like he's praying while pressed against his mouth. After thinking for a minute or two, he sighs deeply and takes his hands off his mouth)

Jason: "I can't believe everything that's happened. Talk about big reveals. I-I honestly don't know what to believe. Is Emily really telling the truth about Cameron's belief that there's a curse on this town? I don't know how she could know that as Cameron was the only one to say it. Maybe Emily is just exhausted from being trapped from wherever she was." (confused) "Come to think of it-how is she alive? Where was she being held all this time?" (sighs) "So many unanswered questions."

(Jason gets up from the chair and paces. He shakes his head as he tries to make sense of it all)

Jason: "I hope after Emily is rested, she'll be able to answer what we need to know. Hopefully, she can get some sleep."

(His mind goes to Elizabeth)

Jason: "I have always loved you. Even when I was with Sam, I always have. I never thought that it'd work for us because of the violence in my life. I know you said that you could handle it. It was me who didn't want to put you or the boys in danger." (sighs in sadness) "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you or the boys because of me. You made it clear, though, that you could handle the guards. It was me that didn't fully believe it."

(Jason had a realization)

Jason: "I should be telling you this, not thinking it."

(He walks out of the waiting room back to Cameron's room. When he sees Elizabeth not there, but Sam, he debated whether to say anything. Sam turns around in her chair that was facing Cameron and sees Jason)

Sam: "Hi."

Jason: (nods) "Hi. Thank you for staying with him while he sleeps. Even though you didn't have to, it is appreciated."

(She gets off the chair and walks to Jason)

Sam: "I don't mind. Elizabeth was in here earlier, but she looked exhausted. I told her to take a break, that I'd stay with him."

Jason: (half a smile) "That's nice of you."

Sam: (tilts her head) "She went up to the roof. I'm assuming that you're looking for Elizabeth."

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, I am."

Sam: (polite smile) "If you want to go up to see her, I can stay with Cameron. I know you and her don't want Cameron to be alone."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Not right now, no."

Sam: "How's Emily?"

Jason: "She's sleeping, too. She was looked at by the doctor. Aside from some bruises here and there as well as exhaustion, she's in good health."

Sam: "I'm glad."

Jason: "I'm hoping that she will give us some answers when she wakes up."

Sam: (nods) "Me, too."

(Jason thanks her again for staying with Cameron and leaves the room. Sam sighs softly as she looks down. She knew what Jason was going to say to Elizabeth. After all of these years of going back and forth between Sam and Elizabeth, Jason was going to make his choice. Sam didn't know how she felt about that. She admitted to herself that she was a bit jealous knowing Jason's heart has always belonged to Elizabeth. Did Sam like that? No, but it was reality. Jason and Elizabeth have always truly loved each other)

(Sam privately knew that Elizabeth could handle the danger of Jason's life just fine. It was Jason who wanted to spare her. Sam has always felt she was perfect for Jason's world. She could handle the violence, the guns, and everything else that came with Jason's life just fine. It didn't mean a thing if she never had his heart. That part stung like hell. As much as she loved Jason, Sam was beginning to realize that there was one man who loved her unconditionally. Someone who accepted her just the way she is...faults and all. Someone who truly appreciated her. Cameron was right all along and Sam never saw it...until now. The person who loved Sam and whom she loved back...was Lucky Spencer. She didn't know if they still had a chance being he wasn't in Port Charles. Sam hoped she did. First things first. She needed to officially end things with Jason)

 *****The General Hospital Roof*****

(Jason makes his way to the roof of the hospital hoping Elizabeth was still there. He isn't disappointed opening the door and seeing the object of his affection. Elizabeth feels him coming to her after he closes the door behind him)

Liz: "Is Sam still with Cameron?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. She said she'll stay with him until you go back. She's not in a hurry."

Liz: (chuckles dryly) "I can just imagine how happy she was knowing you were coming up here to see me."

(Jason sits down next to her and speaks)

Jason: "I think she knows how I truly feel...about you Elizabeth."

(She stares at him and her smile can't be contained)

Liz: "I couldn't blame her if she was pissed. We aren't exactly friends."

Jason: (sighs deeply) "Let's just say...a lot of confessions and revelations were revealed today."

(Jason looks forward and exhales into the sky)

Jason: "She can't ignore our history. To be honest, I don't think that I could handle you not being in my life."

Liz: (odd look) "Jason, I'm always going to be in your life. That will never change."

(He turns to face her)

Jason: "That's not true, Elizabeth. You haven't been in it much" (sighs sadly) "That part is my fault. You told me that you could handle my lifestyle, my business. It was me who was scared you'd get hurt in it. I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you or the boys because of me."

(He faces away from her and bares his self-inflicted pain in silence. Elizabeth smiles as she gently takes her hands and rests them on both sides of his face to make sure he's looking at her)

Liz: "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Jason Morgan? The day I met you, I gave you my heart. I didn't realize it at the time. When I saw you in the snow, bleeding, I would've done anything, ANYTHING, for you. I loved you...even then. Even when we were apart and with others, I have loved you unconditionally." (chuckles) "Yes, I'm not crazy about your profession. But I wouldn't change you for the world. That's what I care about. I have no problem with the guards, Jason. I get along just fine with them. Do I want to be watched 24/7? No, but I trust you completely. With you, I know the boys and I are safe." (somewhat disappointed) "Even though you're with Sam, I will always love you. Do I like it that you're with her? No. But I respect it because I know you chose her."

(He shakes his head and gets up off the bench. She wonders what's going on. As his back is turned, he raises his head and exhales. He turns to face her and gestures)

Jason: "Sam has never been the love of my life, Elizabeth. You are. You always were, even when I was too stubborn to realize it. Jake may not have been planned, but he is proof of our love. I miss him terribly, but I know that he's always with us. He is the best part of us."

(Elizabeth's eyes flood with tears as she listens to Jason's confession of love)

Jason: "I have loved you since the day I saw you. Yes, I loved Sam. I'm no longer _in_ love with her. I think she knows it, too. I also think she secretly loves someone else. At least, that's the impression I'm getting."

(Jason sighs deeply in frustration as he rubs his temple)

Jason: "I should have said all of this to you a long time ago. Maybe then everything wouldn't be so fucked up. I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't forgive me...Is it too late? I'll understand if we can't be together. It'll hurt like hell, but I'll respect your choice."

(Jason is caught off-guard when Elizabeth gets off the bench and rushes into his arms)

Liz: "It's never too late for us, Jason. I wanted to respect Sam and your relationship with her. Then I wanted to tell you so many times how I truly felt."

(She breaks free from him and looks at him directly in the eyes)

Liz: "Please know this. I will never love another man as much as I love you, Jason Morgan. Yes, I will always love Lucky. Like you said about Sam, I'm no longer in love with him." (smiles) "You have my heart. Forever and always."

(Jason feels the prickle of tears. He and Elizabeth lean forward so their foreheads touch. They wrap their arms around each other as they enjoy the moment)

Jason: "I love you, Elizabeth Webber. Now and forever."

Liz: "I love you more, Jason Morgan. No matter what happens in life, you will always be my soul mate."

(They break apart and passionately look into the others eyes. After glancing between their lips and eyes, they lean forward. Just as they are about to share a much awaited kiss, Jason pulls back)

Jason: (whispers) "Wait. Wait. Wait."

Liz: (worriedly) "What's wrong?"

Jason: "Before we go any further, I need to tell Sam about us. I need to make a clean break. I don't want to be accused of being unfaithful to her. Even though I know I am being unfaithful in my heart, I don't want to be physically."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "I understand. If the roles were reversed, I would want to do the same with Lucky."

(They smile at each other. Jason leans forward and kisses his beloved on the cheek)

Jason: (smirks) "I can't kiss you on the lips, but I'll be damned if I can't kiss you on the cheek."

(Elizabeth laughs at his comment before they walk back inside the hospital. Jason goes to Cameron's room with Elizabeth. They see Sam still there)

Jason: "Sam, can we talk?"

(Sam faces Jason and nods)

Sam: "Okay."

(Elizabeth walks to Sam's chair and faces her possible foe)

Liz: "I'm gonna sit with Cameron." (smiles) "Thank you for staying with him."

Sam: (politely) "You're welcome."

(Sam leaves with Jason. Elizabeth goes to her son and gently kisses his forehead. She whispers to him)

Liz: "Get some sleep, baby. Hopefully things will get sorted out after you and Emily wake up."

 *****Port Charles Park*****

(Carly is walking in the park with an evil smirk across her face. She takes the vial that she had safely stored in her pocket of the inside of her coat out to admire it)

Carly: "Soon, very soon indeed, I will get everything I want. To hell with anyone that gets in my way." (chuckles evilly)

 **Chapter 2 Done**

 **Like I stated in Chapter 1, my spin on this fairytale story may be different than what the original author started with. This is just how I envisioned the story going afterwards. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review. It means a lot and I love reading your thoughts. There is Jason/Sam scenes in this chapter. But please know that they are NOT getting back together. Liason is endgame, but Jason/Sam need to discuss their past in order to completely move on. Enjoy the update.**

 **Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. Through The Mirror Darkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 3 of 12**

 **"Secrets Revealed"**

(Jason and Sam walk to the roof of the hospital. There's a brown wooden bench near the edge. Sam sits while Jason stays a few feet away with his back turned. She wasn't quite ready to have this conversation, but it needed to happen. She sighs softly, nervous. She was about to have one of the most important talks of her life)

Sam: "I guess this conversation has been a long time coming, hasn't it?"

(Jason folds his arms against his chest as he turns to face her)

Jason: "Yeah, I guess it has. For what it's worth, I never meant to hurt you."

Sam: (nods) "Same here."

(There was silence for a long time while they thought about what to say next. Well, Sam knew what she wanted to say next. She was just nervous on the reaction she would get out of Jason. She knew she needed to bring it up as it was the one thing that stood between them. As much as Sam didn't want to admit it, another woman held Jason's heart. Even when she tried to deny the simple fact, it would always stare her in the face. It pissed her off to no end that she wasn't the only one in Jason's heart. As the years went by and she and Jason got closer, she knew he truly loved someone else more. The reason they were never really together? Jason didn't want to put her in danger. Even though she told him she could handle it, he didn't want to risk it. Whereas Sam, she made it clear she could handle his business by insinuating herself in it)

(In all honesty, she loved the risks. She loved being on the edge of her seat. Sam honestly thought her and Jason were a perfect fit. In the end, she was wrong. The longing looks Jason and Elizabeth always gave each other, Sam wished he looked at her like that)

(Truth be told, Sam's heart belonged to someone else, as well. Sam honestly thought she was meant to be with Jason. She was mistaken. As much as Sam wanted to believe it, Jason never truly accepted her. Who did? Lucky Spencer. He accepted all of her faults and loved her for her. She should have realized that all along. Well, she was ready to admit that now)

Sam: "You truly love her, don't you?"

(Jason looks a bit confused at her comment until she clarifies)

Sam: "Elizabeth. All of these years, I have seen the way you always looked at her." (sighs in defeat) "You never looked at me that way."

(Jason sighs deeply as he tries to think about the right words to say)

Jason: "S-Sam, I..."

(Sam quickly raises her hand so she could speak again)

Sam: "I'm not mad. I mean, I used to be, but I'm not anymore." (chuckles dryly) "To be honest, I was always jealous because you looked at her so passionately. You looked at her as if you wanted to be with her, but it's like you felt obligated to me. We are married after all. The thing is, though, Jason...we may have been happy at the time, but it didn't last."

Jason: "Sam, I did love you. I did."

Sam: (shrugs) "Just not as much as her. It's okay, though. The truth is, while you didn't give me the attention and love I felt I deserved, someone else did."

(Jason faced her in puzzlement as he wondered who she was talking about. Reality set in when he knew who it was, causing him to nod)

Jason: "Lucky."

Sam: "Yes." (smiles) "He never expected anything from me. He never pressured me or tried to get me to be someone that I wasn't."

Jason: (surprised and confused) "I did that? Sam, if I did, I didn't mean to."

Sam: "I know you didn't. Not intentionally. You and Elizabeth feel for each other what Lucky and I do." (slightly nervous) "At least, I hope he does."

Jason: "Why wouldn't he?"

Sam: "Because, it's been awhile since he's been in Port Charles. In all honesty, he may not feel the same way for me that he used to. I hope he does."

Jason: (shrugs) "Have you thought about calling him or visiting him?"

Sam: (chuckles) "No offense, but that conversation isn't something to do over the phone. Also, I don't know where he's at. I don't want to travel around the world to try finding him, especially if he doesn't want to be found."

(Jason nods a bit as he processes what he was just told. He walks to Sam and sits down by her on the bench. He faces her and tilts his head)

Jason: "Do you want me to find him? I'm sure I could hire someone to do the job."

Sam: "Thank you for the offer. I appreciate it. Really, I do. If Lucky wanted to be found, though, he would have told us somehow. It's obvious he has no desire to return to Port Charles." (chuckles) "Besides, I'm a PI."

Jason: (chuckles slightly) "True." (sincerely) "I'm sorry. I know you really care about him."

Sam: (nods) "I do." (sighs) "You and Elizabeth will finally get your happily ever after. I just wish I could get mine, too."

Jason: (nods) "I hope you do, too. For what it's worth, Sam, I did love you."

Sam: (smiles a bit) "I loved you, too." (sighs deeply) "Now, it's time to move on." (sincerely) "I do hope you're happy with Elizabeth. I think her and I have finally found some common ground."

Jason: "I'm glad. As for you and I still being married..."

Sam: "I'll have my mother draw up the divorce papers."

Jason: "Okay." (slightly nervous) "Are you okay on money?"

Sam: "Yes. Thank you for asking, though."

 *****The Next Day*****

(Everyone thought it was best that Emily get a good night's sleep. Considering everything that she's been though, it was agreed that she probably had a lot of sleepless nights. The doctors decided to give Emily a mild sedative to help her sleep. Emily was a bit nervous that she would be brought back to the institution when she woke up. Jason and Elizabeth, as well as everyone else, assured her that she was safe. Elizabeth promised her best friend that she would be by her side when she awoke. True to her word, Elizabeth was sitting in a chair next to Emily's bed. Emily stirred a bit in her hospital bed before waking up. Elizabeth leans forward and offers a smile)

Liz: "Hello, stranger."

Emily: (chuckles) "Hello, yourself." (stretches) "How long have I been out?"

Liz: "About 12 hours."

Emily: "I slept that long?"

Liz: "After everything that you've been through, the doctors wanted you to get as much rest as possible. Jason and I wanted that, too."

Emily: "Where is my brother?"

Liz: "He went to get some coffee."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "From here?"

Liz: (chuckles) "He didn't want to leave the hospital until you woke up."

Jason: "Hi, sis."

(Elizabeth turns around to see Jason walk into the room. Jason walks to the other side of Elizabeth before sitting down on a chair. Elizabeth chuckles softly as she looks between Emily and Jason)

Liz: "Your brother missed you."

Jason: "So did your best friend. We truly thought we lost you forever."

Emily: (nods) "Trust me. I was beginning to think I'd never escape."

Liz: (confused) "Escape from where? Emily, are you able to tell us what happened?"

Jason: "We have so many questions on how you're alive."

(Before Emily can respond, there's a knock at the front door of her hospital room. They all notice it's Sam)

Emily: "Come on in, Sam."

Sam: "I didn't want to interrupt anything important."

Emily: "No, I just woke up and we started chatting."

(Sam walks to Jason and stands next to him. The conversation continued)

Jason: "I think it's safe to say that we all are wondering how this is real. I-I mean, you were strangled by Anthony Zacchara at the Black and White Ball that Nikolas threw on Cassadine Island. No one can come back from that."

Sam: (chuckles a bit) "You are aware that this is Port Charles, right? Anything can happen."

Liz: "Sam is right. Too many weird things have happened over the years."

Jason: (nods) "True." (to Emily) "Are you able to tell us what happened?"

Emily: "Yes, I can. Please keep in mind that there are things I'm still trying to figure out or things I don't know."

(Elizabeth rests her hand over Emily's and smiles in comfort)

Liz: "Just tell us what you can, honey."

Emily: (sighs deeply) "Anthony Zacchara may have killed me that night. However, it was Paul Hornsby who brought me back to life."

Jason: (confused) "How, Emily? You were strangled."

Emily: (chuckles) "Remember what Cameron said about a curse over Port Charles? What he said was true. How exactly was I brought back to life? Magic." (sighs) "Paul has always had a bone to pick with the Quartermaine's. I'm not completely sure, but I think his reasoning for keeping me captive in the mental institution is to get revenge on the family. He always felt they did him wrong."

Liz: "But what your family may or may not have done has nothing to do with you, Em."

Sam: (shakes her head) "It doesn't matter. He wanted revenge against the Quartermaine's. Continuing to fake Emily's death was his way of making that happen."

Emily: (nods) "You're right, Sam. To this day, I don't know what I had to do with it except for the fact that I'm blood. Mom, dad, Jason, and the rest of the family never got over my 'death'. At least, that's what I was led to believe."

Liz: "So, he's held you captive all of this time. Wow, he definitely wanted revenge and accomplished that."

Emily: "Jason, where are mom and dad? I thought they would have been here by now, considering how fast news travels in this town."

Jason: "They are out of town. I convinced them to go on a cruise."

Liz: (chuckles) "They fought him on that, but you know how stubborn Jason can be."

Emily: (smiles) "Too well."

Jason: "They should be back in a few days or so. I tried calling them, but they don't have cell service where they're at."

Sam: (laughs) "They will definitely be in for the shock of their lives when they return."

Emily: "I never thought I would be alive again."

Liz: (worries) "Once Paul knows that you're in Port Charles and not in captivity, what will he do?"

Jason: (nods) "You'll stay with me at the penthouse. The Towers is bulletproof and guarded at all times. It looks like an impenetrable fortress because it is. No one who isn't on my list of visitors or doesn't check in at the front desk will get in." (shakes his head seriously) "I'm not taking any chances with your life, Em."

Liz: (nods) "I think that's a good idea."

Sam: "I agree, too."

Emily: (hesitantly) "I hate to be a burden, but I also know there's no place safer then with you, big brother."

Jason: "Sis, you could NEVER be a burden. Please don't ever think that. I just got you back. I'm not about to lose you again. Even if I didn't offer, you are always welcome at my place. Besides, I have free rooms to spare."

Emily: (surprised) "'Rooms'?"

Sam: (chuckles) "Remember, his place is big. His empty rooms came in handy for guests."

Emily: (chuckles apprehensively) "Oh, yeah. That's right. Wow, how long has it been since I was 'killed'?"

Liz: "Too long, my friend." (smiles) "What matters is you're back and I'm so happy about that."

(Elizabeth leans forward to give her best friend a warm hug. Elizabeth almost didn't want to let go out of fear this was all a dream. After pulling back, Jason takes his turn. He tries to fight back the tears as he was so glad his sister was back. After pulling back, he wipes his eyes, which Emily notices)

Emily: (concerned) "Hey, no sad tears, okay?"

(Jason smiles and blinks his eyes)

Jason: "Trust me. They're happy tears. My baby sister is alive. I'll be grateful for the rest of my life."

Emily: (smiles) "I love you, too, my wonderful brother."

Jason: (sighs) "Well, I'm going to get everything set up so that when you are released, you can move right in."

Emily: (nods) "Sounds good."

(Sam looks between Elizabeth and Jason before nervously making her announcement)

Sam: (to Jason) "I'm going to go see my mom. She'll help me start that thing that you and I talked about earlier."

Jason: (nods) "Sounds good."

(Elizabeth and Emily can't help but glance at Sam with curiosity. Elizabeth had a feeling she knew what was going on, but kept mum. After Sam and Jason leave, Elizabeth faces Emily)

Liz: (smiles) "Have I told you how thrilled I am that you're here?"

(Emily narrows her eyes and folds her arms while tilting her head)

Emily: "What's going on between you, Jason, and Sam?"

Liz: (perplexed) "What do you mean?"

Emily: "I'm surprised that Jason and Sam are together." (raises her eyebrows) "And married? Since when? I always thought that you and my brother would be married. Or, at the very least, together in a relationship."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply as she places a few strands of hair behind her ears)

Liz: "Oh, Em. A lot has changed since you were presumed dead."

Emily: "So, catch me up."

Liz: (stifles a laugh) "This could take awhile."

Emily: "Elizabeth, I'm in a hospital bed. Jason went to secure his place. And the way it looks, Sam won't be back for awhile." (raises her hands) "I've got nothing but time."

(Elizabeth and Emily get comfortable in their spots before Elizabeth speaks)

Liz: "Okay, here goes."

(Sam goes to see her mother, Alexis Davis, at her cottage on the edge of Port Charles. She knocks on the front door. When Alexis answers, she is surprised to see her daughter)

Alexis: "This is certainly unexpected. I thought that you'd be with Jason."

Sam: (smiles politely) "Hi, mom."

Alexis: "Hi, honey."

Sam: "Yes, I was with Jason earlier. I told him I was going to see you."

(Alexis opens the door wide enough to allow her daughter in. When they're both by the couch after Alexis shuts the door, Alexis speaks)

Alexis: "What's this about, if I may ask?"

(Sam rests her hands in her jeans pockets)

Sam: "Jason and I are getting a divorce. I need your help to make that happen."

 *****A Few Hours Later*****

(While Cameron is sleeping peacefully in his hospital room, Jason managed to convince his girl to eat something in the cafeteria. The food wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing. After grabbing a bologna sandwich and an orange juice, the former ex's sit down in the middle of the cafeteria)

Liz: (sighs) "Jason, are you sure that Cameron is safe where he's at?"

Jason: "The nurse assigned to him assured me she wouldn't allow anyone in except his close family. Besides, if by chance someone gets in past her, she knows she will be fired." (shakes his head) "No one gets in to see our son without our permission."

(Elizabeth tries to hold back a chuckle, which Jason notices. He shrugs in confusion)

Jason: "What? What'd I say that was so funny?"

Liz: "I wasn't laughing because it was funny. I laughed because what you just said is so right. It makes me wanna kiss you."

Jason: (smirks) "Okay, now you really got me curious. Spill it, Webber."

Liz: (tilts her head & smiles) "You referred to Cameron as your son."

Jason: (nods) "He is mine, Elizabeth. My blood may not run through his veins, but I don't need that to love him like my own."

Liz: "You are one of a kind, Jason Morgan. Thank you."

(She lays her hand over his so they can be connected more)

Liz: "It just makes me love you even more."

Jason: (smiles a bit) "You will always hold my heart, Elizabeth." (scoffs slightly) "I don't know why Sam and I ever got together."

(They both knew why. Jason thought his mob life was too dangerous for Elizabeth and the kids. Sam could handle his life because she'd grown up that way. They mutually decide to let the subject rest)

Jason: "When the timing is right...after I'm officially divorced from Sam and Cameron and Emily are safe from harm...I want you to move in with me. You and the boys."

(Elizabeth looks shocked, causing Jason to attempt to backtrack)

Jason: "If you're not ready to live together yet, I understand."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, no, no. Jason. It's not that. The boys and I would absolutely love to live with you or for all of us to get a place together."

Jason: (nods) "Okay. Then what's wrong?"

Liz: (sensitively) "Baby, you're just starting the divorce proceedings with Sam. I don't want you to feel like you need to rush to make it happen."

Jason: "Elizabeth, it should have been you I married, not Sam. I vow to you that I will correct my mistake once all of this shit is dealt with."

Liz: "I know you will. Me and the boys will be here. We're not going anywhere."

Jason: (smirks) "Good. Because you're stuck with me."

Liz: "I wouldn't have it any other way, Morgan."

(Meanwhile, a female figure tiptoes through the hospital. Being as quiet as she can, she makes her way to Cameron's room. She has on a black winter coat with a black hood over her head. The front of the coat covers her face. She quickly looks around to make sure no one saw her. She smirks as it's obvious she's in the clear. She slowly turns the knob and opens the door. After heading in, she closes the door. She curses under her breath when she sees there's no lock on the handle)

Woman: "Damn it. I better make this fast then."

(Once she's standing on the side of Cameron's bed, she takes off the hood and unzips her coat. Placing her hand in the coat pocket, she takes out a vial of black ooze. She lifts it up in front of her face so she can admire it. She smiles in satisfaction as she was finally going to get her revenge)

Woman: "Oh, Cameron. It didn't have to be this way. If only you had kept your trap shut."

(Just as the woman is about to insert the vial of ooze into Cameron's IV, she hears a raised voice)

Nurse: (shouts) "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get away from him or I'm calling security!"

(The woman growls in anger as she back away. _Fuck!_ , she thought to herself. The nurse could see the back of the woman's head, which showed white blondish hair. Before the nurse has a chance to do anything, the white blondish haired woman quickly pulls her hood over her head and zips up her coat to cover her face. She then rushes out, pushing the nurse to the side)

 *****Emily's Hospital Room*****

(Nikolas didn't know if he heard Elizabeth right earlier. He-He couldn't have! He truly thought he was going to pass out from shock! He had asked his longtime friend several times to clarify what he was told. His beloved Emily, the love of his life, was alive and not dead? How the hell was that even possible? He rocked her lifeless body and cried tears of pain when he knew that she was gone from him forever. It didn't make sense. None at all. The only solution was to see this woman for himself. By seeing her and looking into her eyes, he would truly know if this woman was the love of his life)

(He sighs deeply and briefly closes his eyes as he prepares to go in. He wasn't completely sure if he was ready for this. His heart broke into a million pieces when he lost Emily. He wanted more than anything for Elizabeth to be right. She had to be right. After all, Elizabeth knew what Emily looked like. Nikolas would soon find out)

(He opens the door and slowly goes in. He is scared as hell that he would get his hopes up in some way, that it wouldn't be his beloved Emily. He walks inside and soon comes face to face with the brunette. She turns her head to see him. Their eyes are locked on each other. He knew staring was rude, but he simply couldn't help it. His mouth opened slightly and he's stunned. It sure as hell looked like her. Her smile to him was almost too much for him. He walks closer to her)

(When they are mere inches away from each other, he raises his hand towards her. He attempted to touch her sweet face, but he was terrified that this would all be a dream. A dream he would be sad to wake up from. She must have sensed his hesitancy because she spoke)

Emily: (nods) "You can touch my face, Nikolas. It's okay. I won't break."

(Tears flood his eyes as he tilts his head and tries to speak)

Nikolas: (whispers) "Emily? Is-Is that you? Is that really you?"

(Emily tries to hold back the tears as she nods and smiles)

Emily: "Yes, it is. Come here, my love."

(Nikolas rushes into her arms. It felt so good, so good to be with her again. He missed her so fucking much. He felt like the happiest man in the world. He finally had his Emily back! His sweet Emily)

Nikolas: "How is this possible, Em? I-I...I don't understand. You were lifeless in my arms. You've been dead for years."

Emily: "It's a long story, baby."

(They slowly break apart, but keep their faces only inches away from the other. As they stare into the others eyes, they speak)

Nikolas: (tearfully) "Do you have any idea how much I have missed you, my sweet Emily? My world completely fell apart when I lost you."

Emily: (cries & chuckles) "Trust me. I have missed you, too. I have never loved another man as much as I do you."

(They admire the others lips for a few moments. As if knowing what the other wanted, they lean in until their lips touch. Both whimpering softly, it felt like heaven to be in this moment. After breaking apart, he faces her with pleading eyes)

Nikolas: "Please, tell me what happened, honey. How is this possible?"

Emily: "It has to do with Paul Hornsby."

Nikolas: (confused) "Dillon's dad?"

Emily: (nods) "Yes."

Nikolas: (trying to understand) "But, he doesn't even know you."

Emily: "He knows I'm a Quartermaine. That's all he cares about."

Nikolas: (angrily) "Tell me what the son of a bitch did."

Emily: (worriedly) "Please don't do something that you will regret, Nikolas."

Nikolas: (tenderly) "Baby, I just got you back. I'm not about to lose you again. Please, tell me what happened."

Emily: (sighs) "Okay, here goes."

 **Chapter 3 Done**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who takes the time to review. I appreciate it as always. I respond to reviews when I receive them, even if it takes me a few days due to work. Thank you for your patience as always on them. As for guests, I'll respond in the next update. Enjoy the next update and please kindly review. Guest: your question if it's Carly that's the white/blondish hair, your answer will be answered soon. To starhine, you won't know right away if Jake is alive or not. But you'll find out as the chapters go. You are right, leeleelayla5, that Jason should have had more protection on Cam. For storyline purposes, I chose to write it like that. You'll hopefully see why soon. Arcoiris0502, regarding why doesn't Jason have a guard on Cam's door, again, for storyline purposes, I decided not to go that route. Gotta create drama some way, right? Lol. Your questions will be answered soon.**

 **Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. ThroughTheMirrorDarkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 4 of 12**

' **A Familiar Soul Resurfaces'**

 *****Emily's Hospital Room*****

Emily: "Are you sure that you want to hear it? It's not pretty. Also, I don't want you doing anything you'll regret."

Nikolas: "I just got you back, baby. I'm not about to lose you again by going after Anthony Zacchara or anyone else that's connected to your disappearance." (nods) "Please, tell me."

Emily: (sighs softly) "Okay. Johnny Zacchara has had a thing for me for years. Either Johnny told Anthony or Anthony figured it out. I don't know. As for Paul Hornsby, he needed money…badly."

Nikolas: (confused) "Isn't Paul a lawyer? Usually lawyers make good money."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "Unless he's a gambler."

Nikolas: (surprised) "That I didn't know. How did you?"

Emily: (smiles) "I'm getting to that."

Nikolas: (chuckles) "Sorry."

Emily: "Being I didn't feel the same way towards Johnny, Anthony decided I shouldn't be around in Port Charles anymore. I told him Port Charles is my home. Anthony didn't give a shit. As for Paul, my family didn't know that he was a gambler. I guess he hid that part from them."

Nikolas: (snorts) "Obviously very well."

Emily: "Paul asked the Quartermaine's for money. About a million dollars. They were shocked. How did I find out he was a gambler? When you and I were at the casino one time having fun. You weren't feeling well, so you went up to our room. I happened to see him and he was deep in thought on the game. Judging from his frustration, I could tell he was losing big time. I asked him if anyone knew he was there. He said no and I wasn't going to tell anyone, either. I told him it was none of my business what he did with his life. When he eventually asked the Quartermaine's for money, I suggested in private that he get help. He told me to mind my own damn business. I left it alone." (unevenly) "Then, it was the night of the ball." (gulps) "Uh…um…"

(Nikolas takes her hand in his and gently squeezes it)

Nikolas: "It's okay if you can't go on, baby."

Emily: (nods) "No, I need to. I need to get it out."

(She sighs deeply and briefly closes her eyes)

Emily: "Anthony approached me the night of the ball. He told me I shouldn't have come tonight. When I asked him why in confusion, he started walking towards me. As I was trying to get away, he started divulging his plans. Before I could get out of the room, he got me and grabbed me. He starts choking me, and he speaks apologetically that I have to die because Johnny couldn't handle seeing me all the time in Port Charles, especially being I was with Nikolas. He said if only I felt the same for his son, then he wouldn't have to do this." (clears her throat) "The next thing I know, I wake up, half unconscious, and Paul is talking to some kind of doctor. At-At least, I think he was a doctor because he had a white doctor's coat on."

Nikolas: (nods) "Go on, honey."

Emily: "I couldn't make out everything that Paul was saying as I was in and out of consciousness. What I did hear is he must hide me from the Quartermaine's. I can never go back to Port Charles. I was scared out of my mind, but couldn't say anything. When I finally woke up, I was in a white room and strapped to a white bed. There was an orderly in there watching me. I asked him where I was. All the guy said was 'He'll be in here in a minute to see you'. I looked at him in confusion. Paul then walked in. I asked him what the hell was going on. He said 'it's for your own good, Emily'. I told him to untie me, but he said he couldn't do that. Paul chuckled and commented that, because of me, Anthony's son Johnny couldn't be happy. Paul then told me I knew too much about his secret. When I looked confused and asked if it was about his gambling, I told him I didn't fucking care and that it was his own business. He said he couldn't take the risk of me not telling everyone. I asked him how long I was going to be here. He slowly shook his head and said 'You're not leaving here, Emily. This is your new home'. Needless to say, I was scared shitless."

Nikolas: (scoffs) "I would be, too. So, because of the little Zacchara and Paul's gambling, they wanted you to stay dead?"

Emily: (nods) "Pretty much."

(Nikolas gets up from Emily's bed in a hurry and scoffs angrily. Emily worriedly shakes her head and attempts to reach out to him, yet he was so far away)

Emily: "Nikolas, promise me that you won't do anything rash. I just escaped from that hell-hole. I don't want to lose anyone I care about again."

(Nikolas takes a deep breath and looks momentarily at the ceiling as he puts his hands on his hips)

Nikolas: (frustratedly) "Baby, do you know what you're asking me to do? Huh?"

(He faces Emily and raises his voice)

Nikolas: "They took you away from me! Those bastards took you away from me for all these years! I love you and will NOT lose you again!"

Emily: (tearfully) "Don't you think I know that? I know what they did to you because I'd feel the exact same if the same thing happened to you! Trust me, I'd want revenge, too! But, I wouldn't want to risk losing you to do it."

(After both taking a minute to calm down, Nikolas sits on his girl's bed again)

Nikolas: "I promise you this, baby. While I want revenge against Hornsby and Zacchara for keeping you away from me….I won't do anything drastic to make that happen."

Emily: (nods & smiles) "Thank you. I love you."

Nikolas: "I love you more."

(They share a kiss and then hug)

 *****Alexis' Cottage*****

Alexis: (nods) "So, you want a divorce from Jason."

Sam: "Yes." (sighs) "In all honesty, we never should have gotten married in the first place. Our hearts just weren't in it."

Alexis: (puzzled) "Then why did you?"

Sam: (raises her eyebrows) "Truthfully? We thought we loved each other. We realized down the road that we weren't _in_ love with each other."

(As they continue to sit down on the couch and get comfy, Alexis speaks)

Alexis: "If you two are sure on the divorce, yes, I can help you with it."

Sam: "Thanks, mom." (chuckles softly) "The truth of the matter is, I've been in love with someone else and I didn't even realize it. He completes me, doesn't judge me, and has loved me for me."

(Alexis looks at her daughter in confusion before realizing who it is)

Alexis: (nods) "Lucky Spencer."

Sam: "Yes. Granted, he's made mistakes in the past, but so have I. We're not perfect. No one's perfect."

Alexis: "So, where is he?"

Sam: "That I don't know. Jason offered to help me find him, but I said no since I'm a PI. Besides, I'm not 100% sure that he wants to be found. I won't force him to come back to Port Charles." (shrugs) "He might not even feel the same way towards me."

Alexis: (sighs) "I just want you to be happy."

Sam: (nods & smiles) "Me, too. But, in the end, it's up to him."

 *****Outside Cameron's Hospital Room*****

Liz: (shocked) "Are you serious?"

Jason: (eyes widen) "Someone almost got Cameron?"

Nurse: (nods) "Yes, sir. Someone almost injected something into Cameron's IV."

(Elizabeth looks to Jason for comfort. As he takes her in his arms, they face the nurse)

Jason: "What can you tell us about the person?"

Nurse: (sighs) "She had on a white winter coat with a white hood to cover up her face and hair. As I caught her about to inject a needle in the patients IV, she quickly put her hood on and zipped up her coat. However, not before I got a good look at the color and style of her hair."

Liz: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Nurse: "She had wavy blondish hair."

(Both Jason and Elizabeth only know one person with that color of hair…Carly. They face each other in horror as they came to a startling realization)

Liz: "Emily was telling the truth, wasn't she? As was Cameron…."

Jason: "Unfortunately, they were. We now have proof."

(Jason momentarily closes his eyes and sighs)

Jason: "The curse on Port Charles is true."

Liz: "And Carly wants Cameron dead."

Jason: (nods) "We need to protect our son now more than ever."

(Jason has Max guard Cameron's room. Jason also tells Max that if Max doesn't know the name of the person visiting Cameron, they are not allowed in. Jason didn't care about the ID or name tag on the person's uniform as it can always be switched. While Max guarded Cameron, everyone was in Emily's room)

(Emily, Nikolas, Jason, and Elizabeth all talk. They discuss the curse and the dangers it holds for Cameron. Jason, Elizabeth, and Emily face Nikolas while Jason speaks)

Jason: "Nikolas, do you know anything about the curse? I mean, before yesterday and today?"

(Nikolas looks at his friends and the woman he loves. He knew he had to protect his secret at all costs)

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "No, I don't. I knew nothing about the curse. I found out the same time you all did."

Male Voice: "Don't believe a word that comes out of the Prince's mouth."

(Everyone is shocked as hell to see Lucky Spencer in the doorway of Emily's hospital room)

 **Chapter 4 Done**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Just to forewarn everyone. Starting in Chapter 5, I'm going to change the rating to M due to violence/language. So, on Tuesday's update, it will be in M rating, not T. For those of you that haven't favorited/followed or are guests, please be aware so you know where to find my story. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. Enjoy this next update.**

 **Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. ThroughTheMirrorDarkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 5 of 12**

' **The Villain and the Villainess Gather Together'**

 *****Emily's Hospital Room*****

Liz: (smiles) "Lucky, you're back!"

Lucky: (chuckles) "Hi, Elizabeth."

(They embrace the other before Jason shakes Lucky's hand)

Emily: (grins) "Do you have any idea how much you were missed, Spencer?"

Lucky: "I missed you guys, too."

(During all of this, Sam and Lucky couldn't help but steal private glances at each other. Sam walks to the love of her life and smiles nervously)

Sam: "Hi."

Lucky, Hello."

Sam: "Y-You're back."

Lucky: (nods) "It was time."

Sam: (smiles a bit) "You were missed."

Lucky: (smiles a little) "I'm glad."

(Nikolas couldn't help but grow more nervous by the second. _Shit!,_ he thought to himself. He didn't know what the hell his brother knew about the curse on Port Charles or Nikolas' involvement in it. He couldn't afford to have his plan with Carly or involvement with her shot to hell. Nikolas obviously needed to know just how much Lucky knew about everything. He was scared as hell that he would be exposed. Nikolas awoke out of his daze when Emily, Jason, and Elizabeth took turns speaking up)

Emily: "It's been a long time since you've been in Port Charles."

Lucky: "Yeah, sorry about that. I had some stuff to tend to."

Liz: "How long are you back for?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "Not sure yet."

Jason: "I think it's safe to say that all of us are wondering the same thing here. What you said about Nikolas…what'd you mean by that?"

(Lucky looks towards his brother, raising his eyebrows as he answers in a serious tone)

Lucky: "Dear brother….would you like to tell them or should I?"

(Nikolas chuckles in response and shakes his head. He tries not to nervously fidget, but is failing. He was hoping to God that no one noticed)

Nikolas: "I don't understand how you can know anything when you haven't been in Port Charles in, how long as it been, brother?"

(Lucky didn't want to say anything against his brother. However, the way Nikolas was acting, he was going to be forced to. Lucky loved his brother as they were family. He just didn't appreciate what Nikolas was making him do. Lucky scoffs slightly at Nikolas' question. _Okay, two can play at this game,_ Lucky thought to himself. Lucky sighs deeply as he looks directly at his brother with a serious expression)

Lucky: "Just because I haven't been in Port Charles in years, brother, doesn't mean I don't know what you're up to."

Nikolas: (scoffs) "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, I don't? According to the research I found on you, _Prince Nikolas_ , you've known about the curse since the beginning." (narrows his eyes) "Care to explain that, dear brother?"

Nikolas: (laughs in disbelief) "This is ridiculous! How could I have known about the curse? Since you seem to know so much about it, why don't you tell us how you found out?"

Lucky: "Helena told me."

Nikolas: (scoffs) "Excuse me?"

Jason: (puzzled) "How would Helena know?"

Lucky: "Because Nikolas, Carly, and Helena have been in cahoots with each other."

Jason: (shocked) "Come again?"

Liz: (to Nikolas) "You didn't have anything to do with Cameron's unwitting role in this whole thing, did you?"

(Nikolas continues to stare at Lucky in anger as he wasn't ready for his secret role in this whole thing to come out)

Jason: "Answer the question, Nikolas."

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "None of you know what the hell you're talking about."

Emily: (worriedly) "Please tell me you had nothing to do with all of this, Nikolas."

(When Nikolas continues to stay silent, Jason loses his cool. He grabs Nikolas by the front of his coat and pushes him against the wall)

Nikolas: "Whoa, settle down, Morgan."

Jason: "You need to answer Elizabeth and Emily's question."

(Nikolas sighs as he looks away in frustration. Jason gets fed up with Nikolas' silence. Jason pushes Nikolas against the wall again)

Jason: (raises his voice) "Answer the questions!"

Nikolas: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure you want to know, Morgan? Or you, Elizabeth? Emily? I assure you all, you won't like the answer. You'll be forced to hear things you may not be ready to, even though you think you are."

Jason: (perplexed) "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

(Jason loosens his grip on Nikolas. Jason faces Lucky in confusion, giving Nikolas a chance to escape. Nikolas runs out of Emily's hospital room. Before Jason has a chance to run after the Prince, Lucky tells the mob enforcer to let him go)

Jason: (trying to understand) "Why in the hell would I want to let him go, Lucky? You said so yourself that he's hiding something."

Lucky: (nods) "He is. He's in denial about things. He probably thinks he's doing more good than harm."

Liz: "Are you able to answer mine and Emily's questions."

Lucky: (sighs) "Carly wanted to shut Cameron up as he knows more than what she wants him to. Regarding the curse, I mean. So, she tried to silence him earlier. When the nurse stopped her, it ruined her plans. Regarding Nikolas' involvement, he's working with Carly on this." (to Liz) "You may not be ready to hear this part as it concerns Jake, Cameron, and Aiden."

Liz: (nods in determination) "No, I want to hear it, Lucky. I want to know everything there is to know about my boys. I don't know why it'd affect Jake, though. He's gone. He's not coming back."

Lucky: (slowly speaks) "That's not entirely true."

Liz: (turns her head slightly) "What do you mean?"

Lucky: (scoffs a bit) "Carly got rid of Jake because he's your son with Jason. Carly feels Jake should have never been born. Cameron knows this and tried to stop Carly, but she vowed revenge."

Jason: (through gritted teeth) "She got rid of my son because of my connection to Elizabeth?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yes. Technically, Nikolas should be telling you all of this."

Liz: "How do you know all of this?"

Lucky: "Helena made the mistake of asking for my help. I made it clear I wasn't going to hurt anyone I cared about. However, to stop whatever plan they had in motion, I decided to play along and then investigate. Helena felt Carly is a loose cannon who would make a mistake in the end. So, she asked for my assistance being I was under her control after the fire."

Sam: (scoffs) "Wow. Helena, Carly, and Nikolas sure know how to play dirty."

Lucky: "Carly got rid of Jake by magic after he was hit by Luke. She was going to try getting rid of Cameron, too, because he knew too much. That's what the syringe was for that the nurse caught her with. It was going to kill Cameron."

Jason: "Max is watching him now so he's fine. As for the evil 3, I'll be putting a stop to that. By running away, Nikolas bought himself some time. However, his time will come."

Emily: (serious tone) "Jason, I don't know how deep into this thing Nikolas is, but I'm telling you right now….I won't let you kill him. I just got him back."

Jason: (surprised) Emily, look at what he's done so far!"

Emily: (shakes her head) "He must have a reason for it. Or he's being threatened. I'll talk to him when I get out of this hospital. Jason, can you please find out when I'm being released?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, I can. Emily, I don't want you to be in denial on what Nikolas is involved with. Remember, you haven't seen him in years."

Emily: "Don't worry about me. I'm tough."

Jason: (smirks) "Yes, you are."

Liz: (to Lucky) "What else do you know about the curse?"

Lucky: "Nikolas has always held a grudge against Jason. Being Nikolas couldn't have Emily when she died, he ended up falling for Elizabeth. I know Elizabeth did love Nikolas back, but her heart always belonged to Jason. Nikolas figured if he couldn't have Emily, he'd have Elizabeth."

Liz: (scoffs angrily) "Wow! What an asshole!"

(Emily looks down in sadness. She didn't want to be in denial about her true love, but she simply couldn't help it. She was beginning to wonder if Lucky had a grudge against his brother)

Emily: "Lucky, how do you know if all of this is even true? You felt betrayed by Elizabeth's and Nikolas' affair. Maybe you're trying to even the score."

(Lucky tilts his head and stares at his friend with a hurt tone)

Lucky: "Do you really think I'd do that, Emily? I love Nikolas. He's my brother. However, I can't ignore his misdeeds."

Liz: (to Emily) "I loved Nikolas, too. You've been trapped all this time so you don't know what he's really been up to."

Emily: (vows) "I will find out. I know Nikolas is a good man who probably went down a shady path due to Carly and Helena."

(Jason sighs deeply and wipes his face with his hands before glancing at his girl)

Jason: "I'm gonna go see Cameron." (smiles) "Wanna come with?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, please." (hopeful tone) "Maybe he can shed some light on all of this."

 *****Hospital Roof*****

(Sam needed some air. After seeing Lucky back in town after all these years and hearing what Carly, Helena, and Nikolas have been up to, she couldn't believe it. Actually, she took that back. It shouldn't surprise her in the slightest what Helena did. It's Helena, for Christ's sake! As for Carly, the woman never liked Elizabeth and felt she was never good enough for Jason. Sam didn't know what Carly's actual problem was. No one was perfect. Carly was just jealous because Jason paid more attention to Elizabeth. Carly always wanted all the attention)

(Then there was Nikolas. He never had a grudge against Elizabeth. Obviously, he did have one against Jason. Jason and Elizabeth truly loved each other. Obviously, Nikolas didn't like that. Especially being he couldn't have his previous Emily. Sam sighs in frustration as it usually was about Elizabeth)

(Sam no longer had anything against Elizabeth. She couldn't help being a little jealous that both Nikolas and Jason loved Elizabeth. She couldn't help but grow a little worried that maybe Lucky still carried a torch for Elizabeth, too. Sam prayed he didn't)

(As Sam stands on the edge of the roof, she folds her arms and sighs into the night. The last couple of days have been a rollercoaster. One secret after the other exposed. Not necessarily a win-win for everyone, though. She is caught off-guard by a familiar voice, revealing Lucky)

Lucky: "The night sky is beautiful, isn't it?"

Sam: (nods) "It is."

(Lucky walks to Sam. Who is now standing by the black wooden bench)

Lucky: "How have you been…really?"

Sam: (nods & sighs deeply) "Okay. Jason and I are no longer together…we're divorcing." (chuckles a bit) "Which is a long time coming. His heart always belonged to her."

(Lucky nods in response. He knew she was referring to Elizabeth)

Lucky: "Does it anger you that his heart was always with her?"

Sam: (nods) "At first, it did. I won't lie about that. But, in the end, my heart belonged to someone else, too. I just didn't know it."

Lucky: (chuckles) "It's funny because I always thought Elizabeth and I would end up together. We were each other's first loves. However, years later, that turned out not to be the case. She's with her soulmate."

Sam: (tilts her head) "Are you with yours? I don't know where you've been these last couple of years, so maybe you met someone."

Lucky: (shrugs) "I met women now and then, but they didn't mean anything."

(Lucky looks away as he said his next thought)

Lucky: "The woman I grew to love, and have always loved to this day, is right here in Port Charles." (chuckles) "I've thought of her every day, wondering or hoping I'd have another chance with her."

(Sam tries not to show the glimmer of hope in her eyes at Lucky's comments. Lucky didn't want Sam to be sad or feel like no one truly loved her anymore. He smiles as he turns to face her)

Lucky: "I was the same way you are. I was with someone, even though my heart wasn't fully in it. I don't know how you feel, Sam, but..." (chuckles a bit) "I never stopped loving you."

(Sam's eyes fill with tears. She had hoped, no prayed, that Lucky would come back to her. As she softly cries, she speaks)

Sam: "I never stopped loving you, either, Lucky."

(They rush into the other's arms in comfort)

Lucky: "I dreamed of this moment. I hoped it'd happen someday."

Sam: "I may have been with someone else, but I knew my true happiness would be with you."

(They break apart enough to look into the other's eyes)

Lucky: "There is something that I have wanted to do for a long time."

Sam: (tearfully chuckles) "Me, too."

(They lean forward slowly until their lips connect. The touch felt like heaven. After breaking free, they smile at the other)

Lucky: "I love you."

Sam: "I love you, too."

 *****In the Park*****

(Carly meets with her accomplice, revealing to be Nikolas)

Carly: (snaps) "Took you long enough to get here."

Nikolas: (scoffs) "My nosy brother outed me to everyone. Thankfully, I got out before Morgan could beat me to a bloody pulp. Then again, I highly doubt you care."

Carly: (shrugs) "I'm not that heartless."

Nikolas: (laughs incredulously) "Bullshit you're not! You have had it in for Elizabeth since she became a little too friendly with Morgan. I honestly don't know why that asshole is God's gift to women."

Carly: (tilts her head) "Emily loves her brother. Sam loved him at the time. Now little Miss Muffin got him." (shakes her head) "She won't, though. Not if I have anything to say about it."

(Nikolas walks around in a circle before pointing at Carly)

Nikolas: "Lucky outted me. Our plan is going downhill."

Carly: (evilly smirks) "It doesn't have to be."

Nikolas: (perplexed) "What makes you say that?"

Carly: "As long as we can silence Cameron for good, it should be okay. As for your brother, he's a problem, too." (nods) "We need to silence them both. Luke may have drunkenly killed little Jake Spencer, but if Cameron spills the beans about how magic can bring Jake back to life, our plan is screwed. We need to get rid of Cameron so he can't talk and also Lucky so he doesn't reveal more of our plan."

Nikolas: "Oh, yeah. How do you propose that?"

Carly: "My sources say Cameron is being released tomorrow and going home. I'll snatch the little shit when he's outside alone and finally be done with him. As for Lucky, it all depends on how badly you want to silence him. Especially if he's getting his info from Helena."

Nikolas: "She'll be dealt with."

Carly: (smirks) "Does Lucky know Aiden's not really his…but yours and Emily's?"

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "Not that I know of. Then again, I don't know what all he said to the gang. I'll find out soon."

Carly: "Is our plan still in motion?"

Nikolas: (small smile) "To the end."

 **Chapter 5 Done**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

 **Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. ThroughTheMirrorDarkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 6 of 12**

' **Family Fun Day Interrupted'**

 *****The Next Day*****

(It is the early afternoon and Cameron is finally released. To say that the eight-year-old was excited was an understatement. He has wanted to go home for the last day and a half. He was definitely ready. He was pleasantly surprised that Jason was coming with. The way his mother and Jason held hands and smiled at each other, Cameron was really hoping they were back together. He always considered Jason his dad. Even though Jason didn't live with them, he always made sure Cameron had everything he needed. Cameron would make sure his mom and Jason were officially together)

Cameron: "Is Jason coming home with us, too?"

Liz: (smiles) "Yes, he is. I don't know about you, sweetie, but I think it was a long time coming."

Cameron: (nods) "It definitely was." (smiles) "I like Jason. Is he going to officially be my dad now, too?"

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other nervously before facing the 8-year-old)

Liz: "Is that what you want, honey?"

Jason: "Do you want me to officially be your dad?"

Cameron: (nods) "I have wanted it for a long time. I do love Lucky as my dad, too. But, Jason is around more. Jason, you take care of us. I really like you, Jason. You always protect us."

Jason: "You know I will continue to protect you, your brother, and your mother, too, right?"

Cameron: (nods) "Yes. I'm glad." (smiles) "I love you, daddy."

(Cameron hugs Jason's stomach being he wasn't tall enough to wrap his arms around Jason's shoulders. Jason bends down to his knees so he and Cameron have a father/son embrace. Jason and Cameron close their eyes to feel the other's warmth)

(Jason couldn't help but get teary eyed when Cameron said those words. Truth is, Jason has longed to hear them. He always considered Cameron and Aiden his sons, even though they're not his biologically. Jake was his biologically, but sadly, he passed away when Luke drunkenly hit him. Jason has never forgiven Luke for that. Jason comes back to the current moment)

Jason: "I love you, too, son."

(Elizabeth couldn't help but smile happily at the exchange between her soul-mate and her son)

Liz: "So, what should we do today? Kids choice. Jason and I talked earlier and we want this to be your day today."

Cameron: (smiles) "Video games and board games."

Aiden: "I'm not good at video games, but I like board games."

Jason: (chuckles) "You're still young, buddy. You'll get there. You can watch and help me out if you want?"

Aiden: (nods) "Okay. Then pretty soon, maybe I can beat Cameron."

Cameron: (smirks) "Not a chance."

Aiden: "Then after the video games, we can play 'Trouble'. I always liked that game."

Liz: (smiles) "Sounds like the perfect day, my men."

(Jason, Aiden, and Cameron went up to Cameron's room and had fun with the video games. Cameron couldn't help but cheer proudly when he was winning. However, Aiden smiles proudly when he helped Jason score points. Elizabeth looked on in satisfaction that the day was going great)

(After the video games were done, everyone went downstairs to the living room to set up the board game. Cameron couldn't help but grumble a few times when he was losing to Aiden. However, everyone had fun and cheered the other on. Jason and Elizabeth smiles in gratitude that this day couldn't get any better)

(After the board games were done, Cameron and Aiden decided to play outside. Aiden didn't stay outside very long, though. He wanted to read his new book that Jason bought him. His favorite book series…Berenstain Bears. Aiden was happy Jason remembered. Jason chuckles and told the tyke to thank his mother as she told him which one to get)

(Elizabeth had the great idea that since Jason bought it, if he wanted to read it with Aiden, he could. Both father and son liked the idea. Aiden and Jason then thought it'd be nice to have Elizabeth with them so they could read it as a family. Elizabeth reminded her first-born to stay in the yard as she wanted him safe. Cameron nodded in response. Nothing happened in the last day, so he thought he was okay)

Jason: (grins) "Being you're a fan of the book series, Aiden, now I know what to get you for presents."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Yeah and spoil him rotten."

Aiden: (smile widens) "That's okay! I love presents!"

(Both Jason and Elizabeth laugh in response. As Cameron walked outside to play, Jason and Elizabeth read with Aiden)

(As Cameron was playing basketball in the driveway, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He occasionally looked around, but no one appeared. He shrugs and continued to shoot hoops. He is caught off-guard when, as he's about to shoot the basketball in the air, someone grabs him! He is unable to scream as his mouth is covered. He didn't know what was going on. They drag him away from the front door in hopes that no one will hear him)

Woman's voice: (evilly) "It's time for you to go away, you little brat."

(Cameron is finally able to talk when she moves her hands away from his mouth)

Cameron: "You will never get away with this! My mom and dad will catch you, Carly!"

Carly: "Ugh! They've tried many times, but they've always failed. Now quit squirming so you can pay, you little shit!"

Cameron: "I won't let you! You won't win!"

(Carly takes out the needle from her coat. She wanted to inject him in the arm, but due to him having his coat on, she couldn't as it was a layered jacket. So, she settled for the next best thing…his neck. She knew with his squirming that she didn't have long. What she didn't predict was, Cameron shouting at the top of his lungs)

Cameron: "MOM! DAD! HELP! HELP ME!'

(Cameron didn't know if he was being heard, so he shouted as loud as he could)

Cameron: "MOM! DAD! HELP!"

(From inside the house, Jason and Elizabeth hear a faint yelling. The couple face each other in horror as they wondered if it was Cameron)

Jason: (serious tone) "Stay here with Aiden. I'm going to check on Cameron."

(As Jason runs outside, Elizabeth tells him to be careful)

Jason: (shouts) "CAMERON! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

(Jason turns his head a bit to see Cameron roughly in Carly's arms by the trees near the driveway. Jason runs to them)

Jason: (yells) "GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BITCH!"

Cameron: "Jason!"

(Cameron tries to get out of Carly's grasp, but the blonde was too strong)

Carly: "Your 'son' as you like to call him knows too much."

(Jason sees the needle near Cameron's neck and curses under his breath)

Jason: "Please, Carly, let him go."

(Jason knew that by the time he reached Cameron, she'd inject him with whatever was in the syringe. So, he had to keep his cool)

Carly: (shakes her head) "No, he knows too much."

Jason: (confused) "About the curse on Port Charles? Carly, everyone knows about it now. It's not a secret."

Carly: "It was supposed to be. Now, thanks to Spencer and this dipshit here, it won't be." (to Cameron)

"Are you finally ready to get what you deserve?"

Jason: "Cameron, remember that little trick I showed you when someone has you roughly in their arms?"

(Cameron nods as he smiles in response. He bites down as hard as he could on Carly's hand that was just under his neck. He didn't know how well he bit her being he had to move his head down a bit. He must have gotten her good when she screamed in pain and Jason ran to grab Cameron. Before Jason could knock Carly unconscious, she runs away. Jason looks at his son in horror)

Jason: "You okay? Did she hurt you?"

Cameron: (shakes his head) "No, you came just in time."

Jason: "That's it. I'm putting a stop to this."

(Jason takes his cell phone out of his pants pocket and dials a number. When the person on the other line answers, Jason speaks)

Jason: "Max, I need you to come to Elizabeth's house. We need to talk."

(After Jason hangs up the phone, he faces Cameron)

Jason: "How much do you know about the curse?"

Cameron: (nods) "More than what anyone thinks. The Evil Queen has tried to shut me up many times."

Jason: (shakes his head) "She won't be successful. I take it Carly is the Evil Queen?"

Cameron: (nods) "Yes. Mommy is Snow White. You are Prince Charming, Sam is Maid Marion and Robin Hood."

Jason: "Okay, once Max gets here, we're going to get everyone together and sort this out."

Cameron: (wide-eyed) "Please, don't bring Nikolas here. He's evil."

Jason: "Don't worry, buddy, I won't bring Nikolas. He needs to be dealt with, but I will take care of him later."

(Jason takes Cameron in his arms and sighs deeply)

Jason: "I thought I lost you forever."

Cameron: "I screamed as loud as I could. I guess it worked."

(They both smile at Cameron's comment. They go back inside the house and wait for Max's arrival)

 *****Cassadine Island*****

(Nikolas was surprised to see his brother at the front door. After letting the former detective in, they walk to the living room before getting down to business)

Nikolas: "So, are you here to bring me to Jason?"

Lucky: "No. I'm here to get to the bottom of things."

Nikolas: (nods) "Alright. I'll start. What do you know about the so-called curse."

Lucky: (tilts his head) "You would know as you, Carly, and Helena are in cahoots. Tell me something, brother. What do you have to gain from joining Carly and Helena?"

Nikolas: "I finally got Emily back after all this time." (nods slowly) "And very soon, we'll have what we should have had all along."

(Lucky looks at his older brother in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? What will Nikolas and Emily get that they've always wanted? Lucky knew he needed to find out)

Lucky: "I-I don't understand, Nik. What do you mean? I want to help you, but I can't if you don't let me."

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "You can't help me, Lucky. I'm in too deep. You need to stay out of it for your own protection."

Lucky: (sighs) "Nikolas."

(Nikolas was getting frustrated with Lucky's endless talk about helping him when Nikolas made it clear he couldn't. Nikolas decides a warning is next)

Nikolas: "Stay out of my business, Lucky. I won't ask you again. Stay the hell out of it."

(Lucky is stunned by the tone of Nikolas' voice! Lucky guessed that Nikolas must be in deep if he's issuing threats)

 *****Anthony Zacchara's Mansion*****

Paul: "Glad we could meet."

Anthony: "I figured here was better so we weren't caught."

Paul: (angrily) "That bitch escaped. That sanitarium is a maximum-security place. I don't know how she pulled it off."

Anthony: (shrugs) "Don't you have security guards?"

Paul: "Yes. I just never thought she'd be able to escape. I will find whoever was involved or let her slip."

Anthony: "We need to take her back to the sanitarium. I don't trust her not to say what she knows."

Paul: "I wouldn't be surprised if she already told the police. Or, at the very least, Morgan and Cassadine."

Anthony: "Knowing little Miss Sunshine. She spilled the beans." (through gritted teeth) "She didn't want my son, so she must pay. Johnny loves with all of his heart. He didn't deserve that she loved someone else."

Paul: (smirks) "I take it Johnny is a hopeless romantic."

Anthony: "I don't care what the hell he is. If Johnny can't have her, then neither should Cassadine."

Paul: (nods) "You know why she can never know the truth."

Anthony: "She was dead by the time you came. Magic brought her back to life. She knows too much."

Paul: "Yes, she does. She lost her memory for awhile after she woke up. She showed no signs of her memory being returned. What Miss Quartermaine doesn't know is I was planning on releasing her. As long as her memory stayed gone, she wasn't a risk. That plan changed when her memory miraculously returned and she was fighting to get back with her family. Now, she needs to stay gone."

Anthony: "Agreed. If my son can't be happy with her, she doesn't deserve happiness."

Paul: (nods) "Now, onto the next stage of the plan."

 *****Emily's Hospital Room*****

Monica: "Imagine my shock when Jason not only told me that you were actually alive, but that you were being held at the sanitarium outside of Port Charles."

Alan: "I can't believe it, either. Our Emily is back."

Emily: (smiles) "I missed you guys, too, more than you know."

Monica: (trying to understand) "So, let me make sure I got this straight. Johnny Zacchara had a thing for you, which Anthony knew about. Anthony wanted his son to be happy, so he approached you. When you gently told him that you didn't reciprocate his feelings, Anthony fell off the deep end because you are in love with Nikolas. Also, Paul was a gambler, which you accidentally found out. You offered to get him help in the end, but he told you to mind your own business. Needless to say, I was shocked when he asked to borrow a million dollars. He's a lawyer, so he had money."

Alan: "Then again, with all of his spending habits, that's probably why he was broke."

Monica: "He shouldn't have put you in the middle or worse, faking your death with Anthony Zacchara. I will be contacting the police so he spends the rest of his life behind bars."

Alan: "How did Paul resurrect you?"

Emily: "Here's where it also gets interesting. There's a curse on Port Charles. Paul used magic to bring me back to life. Elizabeth's son, Cameron, tried warning everyone, but sadly, no one believed him until it was too late. Sadly, Nikolas seems to be involved in this whole mess in some way. I wish he wasn't. Carly got a hold of him somehow." (scoffs) "That bitch needs to be taught a lesson. Put me in a room alone with her for five minutes. She'll know the meaning of the word 'revenge'."

Monica: (raises her eyebrows) "Knowing you, my dearie, I don't doubt that you can kick her ass."

(Emily smiles in delight at her mother's comment. Being she was a lot stronger now, she was fully capable of protecting herself. Monica, Alan, and Emily lovingly embrace each other. After a few moments, Monica speaks)

Monica: "So, what happens now."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "Now? All hell will break loose."

 **Chapter 6 Done**

 **Please kindly review. Thanks. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My apologies on the delay of this update. There was a death in the family and i didn't feel like posting/writing until now. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all and hope you continue to let me know what you think. Enjoy the next update.**

 **Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. ThroughTheMirrorDarkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 7 of 12**

' **Second Thoughts'**

 *****Cassadine Island*****

Nikolas: (sighs) "Maybe it's time we let our plan come to an end."

(Carly looks at him weirdly before scoffing)

Carly: "You can't be serious. Nikolas, we're about to get everything we want!"

Nikolas: "No, _we're_ not. I threatened my brother…my own brother, Carly. I don't want to hurt him. I may have wanted to at the time. I was too self-absorbed and full of revenge. But..."

(Nikolas sighs deeply and he wipes his face with his hands, shaking his head)

Nikolas: "I just got my girl back. I just got Emily back. I don't want to lose her over this stupid curse."

Carly: (raises her voice) "The curse is not stupid, Nikolas! You, me, and Helena created it for a reason! It's so we would have full power over Port Charles! It's so I'd get my revenge against Little Miss Muffin for taking Jason away from me! There's a reason why I killed her little shit Jake with my magic. There's no proof he would have survived the surgery, but I didn't want to take the chance. That kid should have never been born."

Nikolas: "That's Elizabeth's son you're talking about. No kid deserves to be murdered or even accidentally hurt. Emily 'died' before her dream could come true. She always wanted to have a child, our child, my child." (spits) "Hornsby and Zacchara destroyed that years ago."

Carly: (smiles) "Technically, they didn't. Aiden, yours and Emily's child, is alive and well. You just need to claim him."

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "It's too soon for that. I need to take care of those bastards that took my love away from me first. Once that's done, then I'll tell everyone the truth."

Carly: (scoffs) "You'd blow our plan to hell just for that? Come on, Nik!"

Nikolas: "Carly, you were the one who technically thought of the plan…you and Helena. Yes, I agreed to it and thought it was a good idea. Now, I don't. Cameron doesn't need to die just to please your ego. He's a very well-mannered young boy. Yes, he knows about the curse. Who the hell cares? Everyone knows, too."

Carly: (shouts) "Yeah! Because of him!"

Nikolas: "He's not the only one. Lucky knows, too. I know you didn't like Jake because he was Elizabeth and Jason's, but he didn't deserve to die."

Carly: (shrugs) "Luke started it."

Nikolas: "But YOU ended his life. If you really wanted to, you could bring him back to life."

Carly: (snorts) "And why the hell would I do that?"

Nikolas: "Because it's the right thing to do. I know how much the truth hurts and annoys you."

Carly: (laughs incredulously) "If anything annoys me, it's your idiotic idea of bringing back Jake and not killing Cameron. Jason and Little Miss Muffin probably know it was me in the hospital with the syringe by now. I'm sure Jason wants me dead."

Nikolas: (raises his eyebrows) "Can you blame him? You almost killed his son."

Carly: "Not his biologically."

Nikolas: "In every way that counts."

Carly: (points at Nikolas) "You're really starting to annoy me, you know that?"

Nikolas: "Do you think I care?"

Carly: "You need to ask yourself this, Nik. If everyone knows the truth about everything, do you think Elizabeth will just hand over Aiden to you? Do you think Emily will forgive you for how Aiden was brought into this world? Do you really think Emily would be able to take Aiden away from her best friend, even though Elizabeth raised him since birth?"

(Nikolas just stares at Carly for the longest time. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. If Elizabeth knew the truth about Aiden, it'd break her heart. Emily would be pissed about Nikolas' methods about how Aiden came to be born. How it was Nikolas' sperm and Emily's eggs into Elizabeth's womb using magic when Elizabeth really thought it was the last time her and Lucky made love. He knew it would break Elizabeth's heart, too, not just Emily's. Nikolas shakes his head and walks away, answering Carly's question)

Carly: "Yeah, I thought so. Face it, Nikolas. You're in a no-win situation. If you don't tell, Elizabeth will go on thinking Aiden is hers and you can watch your son grow up from a distance. If you tell Emily, she'll be mad that you used her best friend to get what you want. Jason will also be out for blood." (snickers) "Not to mention your dear brother will be mad that his only bio child isn't really his."

(Nikolas groans loudly in frustration. He knew Carly was right, but it still pissed him off to hear the truth. What the hell was he supposed to do? He used to be firm in getting what the hell he wanted. Now? He wasn't so sure. Carly couldn't help but smirk as she knew he was facing facts. She didn't always take pleasure on being right. Most of the time, she did, though)

Carly: "So, are you ready to stick to our plan? I'm not going to force you."

Nikolas: "Lucky won't stop trying to help me even though he knows I'm up to no good. I've tried telling him to mind his own damn business. I don't know if he will."

Carly: "Maybe you need to show him some tough love. He'll see eventually that he doesn't need to be involved."

Woman's Voice: "My dear, Carly, you are right as always."

(Carly and Nikolas jump when they hear a familiar voice, revealing Helena)

Carly: "Helena."

Nikolas: (sighs) "Hello, grandmother. We didn't hear you come in."

Helena: (chuckles) "Of course you didn't. You were both too busy in your own little world."

(Helena walks to the duo with a stern warning)

Helena: "Spencer and Cameron need to be dealt with. I want them taken care of…now."

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "You may be on your own on that. I'm not sure I can do it. Lucky means well, even if he doesn't always show it."

Carly: (to Nikolas) "Be prepared for when Emily finds out that Aiden is her son with you and what she'll do about it."

Nikolas: "Like I said…it'll be a shock at first, but shell accept it." (smiles a little) "We've always wanted a child. Sure, it didn't happen the natural way. She'll love Aiden in the end. Elizabeth has Cameron and possibly Jake in the end, so she'll have plenty to be happy about."

Helena: (spits) "There is a reason why Jake is dead, my grandson. I don't care to see him revived. Little Cameron may want him alive, but that's not part of our plan."

Nikolas: (raises his eyebrows) "Do you think I care?"

Helena: "If you care about your precious Emily, you'll care about this. By the way, my sweet Nikolas…"

(smirks) "Do you really think your dear friend Elizabeth will let you raise your son with Emily?"

Nikolas: (bitterly) "Do you really think I give a shit?"

Helena: "You better before you blow everything out of the water."

 ******Alexis' Cottage*****

Sam: "Thank you for arranging this, mom."

Alexis: "No problem honey." (to Jason) "I already asked this of Sam and now I'm going to ask you. Are you sure you want this divorce to happen?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes, I do. I'm sure Sam told you that we fell out of love with each other. We never should have let it go on for this long. We are in love with other people."

Alexis: "Okay. Well, I have the divorce papers here."

(She takes them out of her briefcase and gives them to Sam first to sign. After she signs, then Jason does. Afterwards, Alexis puts them back in her briefcase and faces the soon to be divorced duo)

Alexis: "It shouldn't take more than a few days. Then you'll officially be able to move on with your lives."

Sam: "Thanks, mom."

Jason: "Thank you, Alexis."

Alexis: "No problem."

(Sam decides to go home to the penthouse. Jason let her have it as he considers Elizabeth's home with the boys his, as well. They were both relieved that they can put the divorce behind them and start fresh)

(Jason sees his girl, who is doing some cleaning)

Jason: "Hey, babe."

Liz: (chuckles) "Hey, you."

(They share a kiss before speaking again)

Liz: "Did you get it taken care of?"

Jason: (nods) "Yep. In a matter of days, my marriage to Sam will officially be over." (smiles) "Then we can concentrate on our own family."

Liz: "Mmm, that sounds perfect."

(Their kiss turns passionate. Jason breaks the kiss to ask a question)

Jason: "Where are the boys?"

Liz: "With Gram."

Jason: "Are they due back anytime soon?"

Liz: "No, she took them to the zoo."

Jason: (smirks) "Perfect."

(He takes her in his arms and carries her up the stairs, causing her to squeal)

Liz: "Jason!"

Jason: "I want to be with you. I'm sure you feel the same way."

Liz: "Mmm, you have no idea." (smiles) "I have wanted you for years. I love you, Morgan. Make me yours again."

(They kiss as he carries her up to their bedroom. This was going to be an afternoon that they'd never forget)

 *****Quartermaine Mansion*****

(Emily couldn't remember the last time she smelled her grandmother, Lila's, beautiful flowers in her garden. She was happy to see the flowers were doing wonderfully. As she continues to admire the amazing view, her eyes grow wide when she feels a set of hands over her mouth, causing her to scream)

 **Chapter 7 Done**

 **Thanks for reading, Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those to take the time to leave feedback. I appreciate it.**

 **Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. ThroughTheMirrorDarkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 8 of 12**

' **Cameron Reveals All'**

 *****Sanitarium Outside of Port Charles*****

(Emily slowly shakes her head in a confused state as she fought to wake up. She had no idea what happened to make her feel this way. She heard some men quietly talking before she was finally able to open up her eyes. Worry immediately began to come into play as she didn't know where she was. Reality set in when she looked to her left and saw Anthony and Paul standing beside her. The room was white and bright)

Emily: (trembling tone) "What's going on?"

(Paul and Anthony smile at each other before facing their captive)

Paul: "Welcome home, Emily."

Anthony: "It was time for your return."

(Emily shakes her head in protest at what she was just told)

Emily: "No. My family…my loved ones…will come find me."

(The two men face her with sinister expressions)

Paul: "You'll be dead first."

Anthony: "No one knows you're gone. By the time they realize it, it will be too late."

(Emily tries to show a brave face, but was failing miserably)

Emily: (whispers) "Please, Nikolas. Please come rescue me."

 *****Elizabeth/Jason's House*****

(Max and Jason talked the other day about what's been going on. Today, Jason knew that it was time to step up their game. While Cameron and Aiden were in their rooms playing, Max and Jason got down to business)

Jason: "Thank you for coming, Max. We need to shut down Carly permanently. I tried to catch her after she accidentally let Cameron go. I was unsuccessful."

Max: "Yeah, Carly is a bitch who cares about no one but herself. I have no problems guarding Cameron for as long as you need me to." (smiles) "I know you love him like your own."

Jason: (nods) "You're right. I do. Same goes for Aiden. After me and Elizabeth officially get married, I plan on legally adopting them so they're mine."

Max: "Has Carly been good at covering her tracks? I know she tried twice now to end Cameron's life."

Jason: "I truly thought after her first attempt on Cameron's life at the hospital, that she learned her lesson. I was sadly mistaken. After her latest attempt, I realized that there's no stopping her." (serious tone) "It's time she pays. I don't care how she pays. She will NOT make another attempt on my son's life."

Max: (shakes his head) "I won't let that happen, either. I'll start whenever you want me to."

Jason: "Right now. I trust you to do what's right by Cameron. If something happens that requires my attention, let me know."

Max: (nods) "You got it, boss."

(A few more moments later, there is a knock at the front door. Jason goes to answer it, revealing Lucky and Sam)

Jason: "Hi."

Lucky: "Hey."

Sam: "We wanted to know what's next regarding this whole thing."

Jason: "Max is going to protect Cameron as Carly made another attempt on his life."

Lucky: (sighs) "Oh, shit."

Sam: "That kid can't catch a break."

Jason: "No, he can't. That's where Max comes in."

Sam: (confused) "Where's Elizabeth?"

Jason: "She should be getting off work any minute and then she'll be here. Afterwards, we can finally talk to Cameron about what he knows on the curse."

Lucky: "Do you think he knows a lot?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes. He's the one who tried to tell us about the curse. Sadly, we thought it was just his imagination. It took almost losing him for us to realize that he was telling the truth…as well as Lucky's announcement on Nikolas and Emily telling us."

(All of a sudden, Elizabeth comes through the front door. Jason walks to his girl)

Jason: "Hi, babe."

Liz: (smile) "Hi, sweetie."

(They share a kiss before getting down to business)

Liz: (to Jason) "Did you bring Lucky, Sam, and Max up to speed on everything?"

Jason: "I think so. If they have any questions, they know to ask."

Sam: "Yep, we know."

Liz: (concerned) "You don't think it'll be too much for Cameron to tell us everything, do you? He's only eight years old…" (smiles a bit) "Even though he's way too smart for his age."

Jason: "We'll remind him if it gets to be too much for him, it's okay to stop."

Liz: (sighs) "I know that we should have done this days ago, but I wanted to make sure he was okay physically and emotionally."

Lucky: "No one faults you for that, Elizabeth. You were protecting him and you wanted to wait until it was safe." (nods) "It is now and I think we're all in agreement on that."

Liz: (puzzled) "Shouldn't Emily be involved in this? Obviously not Nikolas."

Jason: "No, definitely not Nikolas. I know Emily was spending time with Alan and Monica earlier. I'm sure she's still getting used to being out of that hell-hole."

Liz: (nods) "True."

Jason: (sighs) "Should we go get him?"

Liz: "Let's get this over with."

(Jason and Elizabeth go up to Cameron's room. After coming downstairs, Elizabeth speaks to her son in a gentle tone)

Liz: "Are you sure you're okay with telling us all you know about the curse, honey? We don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

Cameron: (nods) "It's okay, mom. Truth is, I've been wanting to get it out for a while, but I was afraid no one would believe me."

(Everyone looks at each other sadly as they knew the eight-year-old was right. No one believed him until Emily showed up and Lucky spoke up. They vowed that would change now. Jason and Elizabeth face their son in reassurance)

Liz: "We believe you now, sweetie."

Jason: "We're sorry that it took us so long to accept the truth."

Cameron: (smiles) "You believe me now. I'll forgive you this time."

(They all share a chuckle before Jason, Elizabeth, and Cameron sit down on the couch. Everyone else gathers around the living room where Cameron can see them)

Liz: "Cameron, honey, exactly how much do you know about the curse on Port Charles?"

Cameron: (raises his eyebrows) "Probably way more than I should. I've either witnessed it, read about it, or heard about it."

Jason: "Go ahead and tell us what you know, buddy."

(Cameron glances to both Jason and his mom with a cautious tone/face)

Cameron: "What I'm about to tell you, mom and dad, as well as everyone else…you won't like it. It may even make you sad."

Liz: "That's okay, baby. We want to know."

Jason: (nods) "Whenever you're ready, buddy."

(Cameron sighs deeply as he knew that it was finally time to tell everyone the truth)

Cameron: "You remember how Jake died, right? How Luke ran him over and he died in the hospital?"

(Jason and Elizabeth, as well as Lucky, Sam, and Max look at each other in confusion)

Liz: "Y-Yes, sweetie. Go on."

Cameron: (shakes his head) "Luke may have run over Jake, but that's not what killed him."

(Jason and Elizabeth shoot glances at each other quickly before facing Cameron again)

Liz: "What-What do you mean, Cameron? Of course, he died from the injuries."

Jason: "The injuries were too much for his body to tolerate."

Cameron: "Magic could have saved him. There was someone who didn't want that to happen, though. So, they used magic to kill him."

(Everyone looks at each other in horror! They knew Cameron wouldn't lie about this, but holy cow! Jason look at his son carefully)

Jason: "Cameron, who was the one that used magic to kill your brother?"

Cameron: "Carly."

Sam: "Why would Carly want to kill Jake, Cameron?"

Cameron: (nods) "It's simple. Jake is daddy Jason and mommy's son. She felt that daddy would choose Jake over her. She felt jealous because mommy had a piece of daddy that she didn't have. She wanted to take that away so she could come between mommy and daddy Jason and see daddy Jason whenever she wanted to. If Jake was alive, she couldn't have daddy Jason. With Jake dead, she has the freedom to see daddy Jason more."

(Jason and Elizabeth faced each other with venom. They both knew that Carly was unhinged. They didn't know just how bad. Now, they finally knew)

Sam: (scoffs) "Wow, I had no idea that Carly was that far off."

Lucky: "I knew she had problems, but this brings it to a whole other level."

Liz: (angrily) "She purposely killed my son to get what she wanted?! That fu…"

(Everyone knew what she was going to really say, but they saw her catch herself because of Cameron)

Liz: (clears her throat) "That witch!"

(Jason shakes his head in fury)

Jason: "I can't believe that she used Jake just because she was jealous of you." (referring to Elizabeth) "She knows that you hold my heart. Always have and always will. She could never replace you if she tried."

Lucky: (spits) "To murder an innocent child by magic and have someone that will never be hers? Boy, would I love to get my hands on her."

Sam: (acknowledges) "I may not have fully gotten along with Jake because he was your son." (facing Jason & Elizabeth) "But, I would never hurt him over it. Carly needs to pay for what she did."

Liz: (nods) "Oh, she will. I'll wrap my bare hands around her neck."

Jason: (scoffs) "Not if I get to her first. She knows what I do for a living. She'll get the picture on what that means by the time I'm through with her. If she thought at all that I'd still be her friend after all of this…she's one sick bi…"

(It was Jason's turn to hold back a curse word in front of Cameron. Cameron smiles at his parents)

Cameron: "I know what you were both trying to say. I wouldn't be mad if you said it."

Liz: (smiles a bit) "Thank you, baby, but that's not what we want to do in front of you. We don't want you to think it's okay to curse."

Cameron: "I know adults do and kids don't."

Jason: (smirks) "You're one smart cookie, you know that?"

Cameron: "Yep, I know. You, mommy, and Lucky tell me that all the time."

Jason: "With that being settled, is there more about the curse that you know?"

Cameron: (nods) "Yes. Uncle Nikolas gave the Evil Queen the syringe to try use on me."

Liz: (surprised) "Excuse me?"

Lucky: (wide-eyed) "What'd you say, Cameron?"

Cameron: "The syringe that the Evil Queen tried to use on me…Uncle Nikolas is the one who gave it to her as the Evil Queen wanted me gone forever."

Liz: (laughs incredulously) "Wow! The hits just keep on coming!"

Lucky: "When Nikolas warned me to stay out of his business, I didn't know it was because of all this."

Sam: (sighs) "As much as we didn't want to believe it, the truths keep coming out. Nikolas is definitely in deep."

(Cameron looks around him as the grownups were exchanging their opinions. Jason and Elizabeth had a feeling with the way Cameron was acting that he wasn't done yet with what he knows)

Jason: "You know more, don't you, buddy?"

Cameron: (nods) "Yes, daddy, I do."

Liz: "Go ahead, honey. We're listening."

(Cameron looks down in sadness as he knew that the next truth he told that involved the curse, it would hurt his mom and Lucky. Elizabeth rests her hand on her son's shoulder as comfort and Jason does the same)

Liz: "Baby, I hope you know that whatever you tell us next, we would never be mad at you."

Jason: "We love you, son."

Lucky: "Who does it involve, Cameron?"

Cameron: "You and mommy…and Aiden."

(Elizabeth leans back against the couch in shock. Aiden? Why would it involve her youngest son? Lucky and Elizabeth glanced at each other in confusion before facing Cameron)

Lucky: "Cameron, what do you mean it involves Aiden?"

Liz: "Is Carly planning on hurting Aiden, too?"

Cameron: (shakes his head) "No." (sadly) "Aiden isn't my little brother."

Liz: (puzzled) "What do you mean Aiden isn't your brother? Of course, he is, honey. He's my son by your daddy Lucky."

Cameron: (shakes his head sadly) "No, he's not. He's my cousin."

Lucky: (confused) "Your-Your cousin? Cameron, you're not making any sense."

Jason: "Tell us what you know, buddy."

Cameron: (sighs deeply) "Cameron is Aunt Emily and Uncle Nikolas' son."

(Elizabeth and Lucky face each other in continued confusion)

Liz: "H-How…How is this possible? Yes, we only slept together once when you were here before you left Port Charles a few years ago. I don't remember using protection. Did you use anything, Lucky?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No, I didn't. I felt like an idiot because we didn't use anything and it produced Aiden. However, I'd never call Aiden a mistake."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Neither would I. Cameron, please explain to us what you mean regarding Aiden."

Cameron: (cautiously) "Okay, but you won't like it, mom."

Liz: (nods) "That's okay, baby. Just please tell us what you know."

(Cameron nods in response. He knew that no one was going to like this. He hates knowing all of this information. He swears it was like he was meant to know it, though. Like he was meant to tell the truth to his loved ones because Uncle Nikolas wouldn't do it. Cameron knew it was now or never)

Cameron: "Before Auntie Emily died by those evil guys, she always wanted a child. Uncle Nikolas did, too. They didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl. They just wanted a healthy one to love as their own." (sadly shakes his head) "They never got that chance before those evil guys took her away. So, Uncle Nikolas used magic. He used a part of himself and a part of her and used you, mommy."

(Everyone looks at Elizabeth, whose eyes were widened with shock. Holy shit! Elizabeth clears her throat before she could speak)

Liz: "So, your Uncle Nikolas used me so he could have a child with Aunt Emily? How is that possible? Obviously I would never have agreed to that."

Jason (nods) "Remember, babe, the magic. Without getting too personal in front of Cameron, you know what Nikolas did, right?"

(Elizabeth closes her eyes and nods in response. Nikolas' sperm and Emily's eggs were magically inserted into Elizabeth to create Aiden. She couldn't believe the lengths Nikolas would go to have a child with Emily, even though she was presumed dead. Everyone thought she was dead. Everyone couldn't believe what was just said)

Liz: "Cameron, just so it's clear…your Uncle Nikolas knew about all of this, right? Not only about Aiden, but everything else you just said?"

Cameron: (nods) "Yes, mom. Uncle Nikolas knew that he was the daddy of Aiden and Auntie Emily was the mommy. He knew you weren't the mom of my bro…I mean…cousin."

(Elizabeth was trying hard not to show her fury in front of her first-born. She was pissed off beyond belief! She couldn't believe the nerve of her dear friend! Using her body to create Aiden with magic from Emily's eggs and Nikolas' sperm?! How crazy can one person be? First, Elizbeth had to believe there is a curse on Port Charles. Now, that bitch Carly wanted to kill Cameron and actually did kill Jake with magic because of her jealousy of Elizabeth and Jason's love for each other? Then, Nikolas using Elizabeth for his own private gain? Oh, hell no! She vowed vengeance against her so called best friend! Elizabeth shakes her head to control herself. She didn't want to become unhinged in front of Cameron)

Liz: (smiles politely) "Thank you, sweetie, for telling us this."

(Elizabeth couldn't help but grow sad that Aiden, that sweet little boy upstairs, wasn't her son. She loved him as her own as she never knew any different. Jason could tell that his girl was down in the dumps, so he gently squeezed her hand and smiles tenderly)

Jason: "Baby, Aiden is your son in every way that matters."

Liz: (sadly smiles) "I'd like to believe that, Jay, but it's simply not true."

(Cameron has a hopeful look on his face while his mother grew sadder. He places his hand on her thigh and spoke)

Cameron: "Don't be sad, mom. I have some good news for you. There is a way to bring Jake back to life."

Liz: (perplexed) "What do you mean, Cameron?"

Cameron: (smiles) "Magic can bring him back. The only thing is, though? The Evil Queen and Helena don't want that to happen. They want Jake to stay dead. Also, the Evil Queen and Helena want me dead because I know too much about the curse and what's happened so far."

Jason: (shakes his head) "You don't have to worry about that, son. Your mother and I won't let that happen. I think it's safe to say that Lucky and Sam won't let that happen, either."

Lucky: "Carly and Helena don't have a chance in hell of getting to you."

Sam: "You're safe, Cameron."

Cameron: (wide-eyed) "Daddy Lucky, they want to get rid of you, too. You know too much or asking too many questions about the curse."

Lucky: (smiles) "Don't worry, buddy. I'm not going anywhere."

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other before Jason meets with Lucky and Sam's glances. They knew in that moment what needed to be done)

Jason: "I think it's time that we put a stop to what Carly, Helena, and Nikolas are doing….permanently."

Sam: (nods) "I agree. They need to be dealt with."

Lucky: (scoffs) "I don't care if they're about to get me. I'll show them what I'm capable of."

Jason: (to Liz) "You can help Max protect the kids incase the terrible 3's come so Max has backup."

Liz: (nods) "No problem. Max and I will protect the boys with our lives."

Max: "Definitely, Elizabeth." (smiles) "And if I may ever be so bold to say…I'm so happy you and Jason

are back together. That's the way it should always have been." (to Sam) "No offense to you."

Sam: (shakes her head) "None taken, Max."

Liz: (concerned) "Emily should really be here, you guys. I know she'd want to be involved with all of this."

Lucky: "I wouldn't be surprised if she went to Nikolas to confront him on what he's done. I know that's what I did and he threatened me over it."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Nikolas would never hurt Emily over it as he loves her."

Lucky: "Yeah, well, I never thought Nikolas would threaten me and I'm his brother. I truly think, when push comes to shove, my brother is capable of anything."

 *****Quartermaine Mansion*****

(Nikolas was getting worried. He hadn't seen his girl in a while. He knew that she was mad at him and wanted answers. He was prepared to give them to her, even though it would cost him big time. He knew that Helena and Carly would be infuriated if he told Emily everything. He didn't give a shit. Nikolas vowed to protect his girl at all costs. He didn't care about himself anymore as he knew he was too far gone. He'd be damned if Emily suffered from his mistakes)

(He knocked on the front door to the Quartermaine mansion. After Monica answers, Nikolas offers a smile)

Nikolas: "Hi, Monica. Have you seen Emily?"

Monica: (shakes her head) "No. Her father and I thought she'd be with you. She told us everything about the curse. Well, what she knew and what Paul and Anthony did to her. We were getting a little worried."

Nikolas: "When was the last time you saw her?"

Monica: "She said she was going to look at Lila's flowers in the garden. Emily always loved looking and smelling Lila's flowers."

(Nikolas rushes to the garden that was behind the backyard. If this was the last place his girl was at, maybe she left a clue on where she was going to be next. Nikolas looks around in search for any clues)

Nikolas: (whispers) "Come on, Emily. Talk to me. Tell me where you are. Something must have happened if you're nowhere to be found."

(While he walked around a bit, he heard a small crackle under his foot. He steps back and bends down to see what he stepped on. He grows worried when it's Emily's heart necklace that he gave her the other day when she came back to him. He tries to think why her necklace would be on the ground. After remembering her saying that Paul and Anthony may be after her because she knew too much, Nikolas' face grew to horror)

Nikolas: "They took her."

 *****Cassadine Island*****

(Carly and Helena met in the living room to discuss everything that's happened so far and what should happen next)

Carly: "You do know that Nikolas is showing signs of abandoning the plan, right? He wanted to be involved until he realized that Emily and Lucky would possibly be the causalities if needed."

Helena: (sighs) "Yes, unfortunately, he is showing signs of leaving. However…" (sinister smile) "If he wants his precious Emily back in the end, he'll do what I tell him. Paul Hornsby and Anthony Zacchara may have her back under their 'care', but what my grandson doesn't know is…I've been in cahoots with them."

 **Chapter 8 Done**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated if you have a moment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to those to take the time to review. It means a lot that you're still with me on this short story featuring Liason.**

 **Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. ThroughTheMirrorDarkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 9 of 12**

' **Showdown with the Male Enemies'**

 *****Sanitarium Outside Port Charles*****

(Nikolas hoped to hell that he made it in time to rescue his girl. He lost her years ago. He'd be damned if he was going to lose her again. Once he reached the place, he ran in. He was stopped by some staff asking him what he was doing there)

Female: "Sir, do you have an appointment here?"

Nikolas: "No. But, I know my girlfriend is here. Two men have her…Paul Hornsby and Anthony Zacchara."

Male: (sighs) "Sir, no one by that name is here."

(Nikolas knew that they were lying)

Nikolas: (frustratedly) "Look, you either tell me where they have her or I'll call the PCPD. Given the fact that Emily Quartermaine was recently here and had been held captive for years, I'm sure they'd be very interested."

(The male and female staff faced each other nervously. They weren't completely sure what to say or do)

Male: "S-Sir, I'm sorry, but…"

Female: "We-We can't help you."

(Nikolas knew that it was time to play dirty. He figured they wouldn't tell him anything unless they were threatened)

Nikolas: (raises his eyebrows) "Do you know who Jason Morgan is?"

(Both staff grew increasingly nervously upon hearing the name. Their eyes widened and mouths open a bit, Nikolas knew he hit a nerve)

Nikolas: (nods) "Judging by your frightened expressions, I'm guessing you've heard of the name. Well, not only is he Emily's brother, he's a mob enforcer. I'm sure he could easily convince you to let me see her." (tilts his head) "What do you say? It's up to you whether I see my girl or not."

Female: "We could lose our job if we allow you in."

Nikolas: (laughs incredulously) "I'd be more worried about my life than losing my job!" (angrily) "You both have two choices….either let me in or face Jason Morgan. Your choice. You have 30 seconds."

Male: "Okay, fine. But, for the record, we don't know where she is."

Nikolas: "Your institution isn't that big. The building isn't, at least. Between you and me, I'm sure we'll have no problems reaching our destination. Now, let's go."

(The male and female reluctantly help Nikolas out. After what felt like an eternity, but was only minutes, they approach a padded locked door. With a small window to peek in, Nikolas looks in with horrified eyes. Emily was strapped to a bed with Anthony and Paul facing her. Paul had a syringe in his hand. Nikolas attempts to open the door, but is unable to due to it being locked)

Nikolas: "Emily! I'm coming, baby!"

(Nikolas faces the male and female staff in determination)

Nikolas: "I know you have a key. As staff, you should have keys to all of the rooms for this place."

(Male guy looks on worried as does the female worker. Nikolas had enough! He grabs the collar of both staff and speaks in a frantic tone)

Nikolas: "I don't have time for this! She's strapped to the bed and they're going to do God knows what to her! Do you honestly want that on your conscious?!"

(Both the male and female staff looked at each other questionably as they wonder how to proceed. In the end, they knew the right call to make. The female staff took the keys out of her scrubs pocket. After a few moments, she finds the key and unlocks the door to the padded room)

(Nikolas bursts into the room, shocking both Paul and Anthony)

Paul: "What the hell?!"

Anthony: "How'd you get in here?!"

Nikolas: (deeply breathing) "Two kind souls that care more about others than their jobs. What have you done with Emily, you sick bastards?"

(Paul and Anthony smirk at each other before facing their enemy)

Paul: "Nothing….just going to silence her."

Anthony: "For good."

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "Not if I can help it."

Anthony: (laughs menacingly) "If you think you're going to silence us both on your own, you are sadly mistaken."

Jason: "No, he won't be the only one."

Lucky: "Think you can take all three of us on, dickhead?"

(Anthony and Paul look at Jason and Lucky with widened eyes! How the hell did Morgan and Spencer know where to find them? They thought they covered their tracks. They were in trouble. Nikolas looks at Lucky and Jason in confusion)

Nikolas: "How did you know I was here?"

Jason: "Monica and Alan told us. We called your cell phone and when it went straight to voicemail, we grew worried."

Lucky: "We called Monica, who was frantic with worry and said you'd be here and to find Emily."

Nikolas: (rolls his eyes) "I'm sure that you have quite an opinion on everything." (referring to his secrets)

Jason: "We'll worry about that later."

(Nikolas just nods as the three men face their enemies again. With Paul standing just inches away from Emily, he attempts to inject the needle, but Nikolas runs to him)

Nikolas: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Paul: (scoffs in disbelief) "You can't hurt me."

Nikolas: (nods) "Watch me."

(Nikolas punches Paul in the face with all of his strength, causing the lawyer to fall the ground unconscious. The syringe lays on the floor next to Paul. As Nikolas bends down to pick up the syringe, Anthony attempts to escape. He is caught by Jason and Lucky)

Jason: "Now, you weren't actually thinking about leaving, were you, Zacchara? Boy, do we have plans for you."

Anthony: "What kind of plans?"

(Jason watches as Nikolas injects the syringe into Paul through the neck)

Nikolas: "There. Now, whatever that was you were going to inject into Emily, which I'm going to guess was going to kill her, Paul got to be the intended party." (to Jason) "What do you think, Jason?"

Jason: "One down, one to go."

(Jason and Anthony face each other. Anthony tries not to show his horrified face, but was failing miserably)

Anthony: "You wouldn't hurt an old man, would you, Jason?"

(Jason looks at Nikolas, then back at his enemy, showing no remorse. Jason was glad he finally had this opportunity to end Zacchara's life)

Jason: (nods) "Yep, I would."

(Before Anthony can respond, Jason kills him by snapping his neck. Anthony's lifeless body falls to the ground. Afterwards, Nikolas, Lucky, and Jason walk to each other)

Lucky: "I wonder what was in that syringe Hornsby was going to inject into Emily?"

Nikolas: "Something tells me it was lethal to silence her."

Jason: "What matters is they never injected her with it."

(They rush to Emily's side. Lucky and Jason respected Nikolas wanting to be the first person Emily sees when she woke up. Nikolas kneels to the side of Emily's bed and rests his hands over hers)

Nikolas: "Emily, baby, can you hear me?"

(When she doesn't move, Nikolas worriedly checks her pulse to make sure she was still conscious. It never even occurred to him to make sure she was still breathing while he rescued her. He sadly lifts up her hand and checks her pulse. He breathes a sigh of relief when he feels a faint beat)

Jason: (concerned) "Is she okay?"

Lucky: (gulps) "She's…not….dead…is….she…?"

Nikolas: "No. she's got a pulse. It's not a strong one, but she does have one."

Jason: "We need to get her transferred to GH incase she has anything bad in her bloodstream that has serious affects for her."

Lucky: (nods) "I'm on it. I'll call GH right now."

(While Lucky is on the phone with General Hospital, Jason angrily faces Nikolas. Nikolas knew that he was now in the doghouse. Nikolas sighs deeply in defeat as he nods at Jason. Nikolas briefly looks away and rubs his face before looking back at the mob enforcer)

Nikolas: "Okay, lay it on me. I know you have a lot of questions or comments you would like to share."

(Jason shook his head in continued anger as he spoke)

Jason: "I have questions to ask and a lot of things to say, yes. However, Elizabeth and Lucky take precedence. As for Emily, once she hears everything you've done, she'll probably have the same questions and concerns. Emily will get the care she needs at GH through Monica and Alan. Right now, my fiancé and your brother have questions that will be asked when we're at home. Let's go."

(Lucky heard all of this and agreed with Jason. He wanted an explanation from his brother about everything. Emily's care took first priority, though)

(On the way to Jason and Elizabeth's house, Jason spoke to Monica over the phone. Monica was alarmed at what Paul and Anthony did to her daughter. She was relieved to hear that the men took care of the enemy. Jason offered to be there for Monica while she worked on Emily's care. Monica assured her son that Emily was in good hands and Monica would be okay as Alan was there. She told Jason to get to the bottom of everything, which he said he would do. After hanging up, Lucky spoke)

Lucky: "How's Emily?"

Jason: "She'll be okay. Monica and Alan are with her. They didn't need our help as she preferred we find the answers we are looking for."

Lucky: (rolls his eyes) "Oh, yes. From my dear brother."

Jason: "We're almost to my place where Elizabeth is. We'll have more privacy there."

Lucky: "What about Cameron and Aiden?

Jason: "Audrey has them. Elizabeth knew that things would get heated when the shit hit the fan. So, she asked Audrey to take the boys. Audrey was fine with that."

(Jason stares into the inside review mirror to look at Nikolas)

Jason: "I hope you're ready for Elizabeth's wrath. I have NO plans on defending you because what you did? It REALLY takes the cake. As for Lucky, who's been silent this whole time regarding the situation…" (chuckles dryly) "You will definitely have a lot of explaining to do. I don't blame him at all for staying quiet during this whole time."

Nikolas: (sighs) "Yeah, okay. I already know my ass is grass. Thank you."

Jason: "You may not fully comprehend what the hell you've done, Nik. After we're all through with you…you definitely will then."

 **Chapter 9 Done**

 **I know Elizabeth wasn't in this chapter. She will be in the next chapter. I broke Chapter 9 into 2 chapters otherwise it would've been too long. Chapter 9 will continue next in Chapter 10. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. ThroughTheMirrorDarkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 10 of 12**

' **Showdown With the Female Enemies'**

 *****Elizabeth/Jason's House*****

(With Emily safely at General Hospital and under Alan and Monica's care, the gang knew it was confrontation time with Nikolas. Elizabeth, Jason, Max, Lucky, and Nikolas are in the living room. Cameron and Aiden are playing at Audrey's. Elizabeth does her best not to show her infuriated face. However, she was failing miserably. In a way, she didn't fucking care that she was about to unleash her wrath on Nikolas)

(Jason, Max, and Lucky sat on the couch while Elizabeth could get everything out. Elizabeth is standing on the left side of the couch and Nikolas on the right side. She scoffs as she speaks)

Liz: "Look at you. You act like everything is normal."

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "I know it's not. I knew this day would come. I know you have a lot to say."

(Elizabeth angrily approaches her best friend and slaps him hard across the face, pointing at him)

Liz: "How dare you?" (shouts) "How fucking dare you?! Did you honestly think that your little scheme with Carly and Helena would pay off?!"

Nikolas: (sighs) "I'm sorry…"

(Elizabeth angrily points at him)

Liz: "Did I give you permission to speak, you son of a bitch?!"

(Nikolas looks down in shame while she continues)

Liz: "Did Carly threaten you in any way so that you would give her the syringe to inject Cameron with?"

(Nikolas briefly looks away and then shakes his head in response)

Nikolas: (whispers) "No."

Liz: (pleading) "Then make me understand, Nikolas! Why'd you do it?"

Nikolas: "I wanted to feel powerful. Working with Carly and Helena made me feel powerful."

Lucky: "What was in the syringe, exactly?"

Nikolas: "Black ooze to make Cameron go away. Carly felt Cameron needed to be taken care of. She always hated the idea that Jason paid more attention to Cameron and Elizabeth. So, she figured with Cameron gone, Jason wouldn't be around Elizabeth anymore."

Jason: "Granted, Sam and I are still married. In the end, though, I truly believe Sam and I would've ended things and I would've been where I belonged all along…with Elizabeth. Sam feels that way towards Lucky, too."

Liz: "I don't give a rat's ass how jealous Carly was. If she thought she was going to get rid of my son, she had another thing coming."

(Elizabeth scoffs as she walks in a circle before facing Nikolas)

Liz: "Were you that much of a fucking idiot to think that the plan would work out?"

Nikolas: (rolls his eyes) "At the time, we thought it would. Carly was hell bent on it."

Liz: "I don't give a shit about Carly. She can go straight to hell." (spits) "So can you, for all I care."

(She remembers her next topic that was needed to be discussed…Aiden. She immediately grew sad. As much as she tried to fight it, the tears came. Jason noticed this and attempted to comfort her, but she kindly rejected it)

Liz: "Why would you create Aiden inside me, only to take him away? Do you have any idea how much I love that little boy? I carried him for nine months, gave birth to him, and have raised him thinking he was mine."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "How in the hell could you do that, Nik?"

(Nikolas looks at his brother incredulously! Lucky had some nerve! Nikolas scoffs in disbelief)

Nikolas: "You're one to talk!"

Lucky: (puzzled) "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Nikolas: "You claim to love Aiden. You haven't even bothered to see him much! You're too busy 'trying to find yourself', as you tell Elizabeth! You have no right to judge me when you barely made the time for him! Sure, you skyped, but that's all you did! Did you think talking on the computer would be enough? Come on, Lucky! Grow a brain!"

(Lucky angrily gets up from the couch to face his brother)

Lucky: "I know that I didn't make enough time for Cameron or Aiden! Yes, I know I'm not the most stable person for them. However, at least I made the attempt to reach out. Look at what you did to Aiden and what you did to Elizabeth!"

(Lucky raises his hands to the sides of his head)

Lucky: "Wow! Are you fucked up or what?! Granted, I don't have as much of a right to be pissed off. You know who does, though? Your so called best friend! Nikolas, she truly thought Aiden was her son! She had no reason to believe otherwise!"

(Nikolas glanced at Elizabeth, who had her arms folded over her chest and silently cried with her head down. Nikolas sighs sadly as he knew he messed up royally)

Nikolas: "I know I fucked up. In my defense, though, I thought I lost my girl forever. I wanted a piece of her with me. The only thing I could think of is creating a child with her. Yes, we could have done it the old-fashioned way. I feel we didn't have enough time with her abrupt death. I was miserable without her. With the curse on Port Charles and magic, I knew I could make it happen. Was I wrong in using Elizabeth to accomplish my dreams? Yes, I know it was. But, in all honesty, I didn't give a fuck. In the end, I'd have a piece of my precious Emily."

Lucky: (tilts his head) "And just how do you think she'll react to hearing what you did to not only make that happen, but also using her best friend?"

(Nikolas sighs in defeat as he knew he royally screwed up)

Lucky: (nods) "Exactly. Am I mad that you betrayed me? Yes. But the person in this room you betrayed the most is Elizabeth."

(Nikolas walks to Elizabeth and sighs softly in remorse)

Nikolas: "I'm sorry. I tried to get out, but it was too late. I know it was wrong of me to do what I did."

Liz: (tearfully) "Do you have any idea how much I love that little boy upstairs? I thought he was mine, only to find out he isn't. I'm not his biological mother. How could you do this to me, Nikolas?" (pushes him away) "Huh?! How could you?! Are you proud of yourself? You may have gotten a piece of Emily, but you hurt me in the process! Ugh! You son of a bitch!"

(She slaps Nikolas again before more tears fall. This time, she doesn't fight Jason's loving comfort. Jason faces Nikolas with venom in his voice)

Jason: "I would love to kick your ass right now. I know that won't help the situation. Besides, my girl got a piece of you. Look how bad you hurt her, Nikolas."

(After listening to everything and speaking occasionally, Lucky decided to face his brother again)

Lucky: "I hope you're proud of yourself. Because of you and your recklessness, you hurt everyone in this room. Emily's not here, so good luck with that."

(Lucky shakes his head in disgust at his half-brother. He didn't know if he had a right to do what he did next, but he didn't care. He shapes his right hand in a fist and connects it with Nikolas' left cheek. That caused Nikolas to fall back a few steps. Through all of the commotion, Max watches and listens. He would have loved to give the Prince a piece of his mind and joined in on the punching. He was just glad Elizabeth and Lucky did it. Max was a little surprised that Jason didn't bitch slap Nikolas, but he figured it wasn't his fight)

(Elizabeth sniffles and Jason continues to sweetly comfort his girl. She clears her throat and nods at Jason, telling him that she's okay. She faces her possible ex friend in sadness. She was scared to death to ask her question. She knew that she needed to, though, if she wanted answers)

Liz: (barely audible) "Being Aiden…"

(She clears her throat and sighs deeply in sadness before speaking again in a normal tone)

Liz: "Being Aiden isn't mine biologically, do you plan on taking him away from me?"

Nikolas: "In the end, that's up to Emily. However, she doesn't know about Aiden or the details surrounding the situation. Please know, Elizabeth, that while you will have a special place in his heart, as you've raised him since birth…Emily and I are his parents. I want Aiden to know me and Emily."

(Elizabeth scoffs in disbelief. She couldn't, for the life of her, believe how far off the deep end Nikolas has gotten. He used to be the sweetest man who cared about others without asking for anything in return. That man has disappeared, possibly forever)

Liz: (to Nikolas) "Aiden will stay with my Gram and Cameron tonight. Tomorrow we will discuss it all and see how Emily feels on everything. If she doesn't kick your ass to the curb for all your lies and deceits, I'll be shocked. You don't deserve her, you asshole. In the end, it's up to her."

(Elizabeth faces Lucky and Jason)

Liz: "We need to face Carly and Helena…once and for all. I don't want them to try hurting Cameron again or attempting to." (to Max) "I want you here with Gram and the boys incase anything happens…" (narrows her eyes) "Or if the PRINCE tries anything."

Max: (nods) "Yes, ma'am." (smirks) "Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

(As Jason and Lucky walk to her, they speak)

Jason: "We'll get Carly and Helena for good."

Lucky: "They won't know what hit 'em."

Liz: (smiles evilly) "Let's go get the bitches."

(After the gang made sure that Audrey was with the boys and Max, the gang was all set. Elizabeth has Lucky leave an untraceable text to Carly, making it look like it's from Nikolas. After the text is sent, they hide in the park behind some bushes until their intended parties arrive)

 *****30 Minutes Later*****

Carly: "Are you sure that he wanted to meet here? It's a public place."

Helena: "You DO know that you received the text, not me, right? Oh, Carly, dear, you are not the brightest tool in the shed."

Carly: (sneers) "Bitch."

Helena: (smirks) "Tramp." (nods) "What did the text say again?"

(Carly takes her phone out of her pocket to read the message)

Carly: "We need to meet. Our plan hit a snag. See you in the park in 30 minutes." (shrugs) "So, where is he?"

(When Carly and Helena hear noises from the bushes, they grow alert. They are caught off-guard to see Jason, Lucky, and Elizabeth walking to them)

Carly: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh, were you waiting for Nikolas?" (smiles) "Sorry, he can't be here right now."

Lucky: "So, we took his place."

Jason: (narrows his eyes) "Hope you're shaking in your boots."

(Carly and Helena look at each other before facing the evil three)

Carly: "What the hell do you want?"

Liz: "To kick your lying trampy ass."

(Carly and Helena groan in distaste at the evil three. Elizabeth approaches her enemy, Carly, even though both Helena and Carly are Elizabeth's enemies)

Liz: "Why do you want to kill my son, Cameron?"

Carly: (shrugs) "He knows too much about the curse."

Liz: (tilts her head) "Try again…and this time…tell the truth."

(Carly gives Elizabeth an annoyed look)

Carly: "If you didn't have Cameron, Jason would be with me. Your idiotic kid is in the way."

(Elizabeth tries to bitch slap Carly, but Jason holds her back)

Liz: "Don't you get it, you tramp? Jason doesn't want you!"

Jason: "After tonight, we don't have to worry about you. By the way, Carly, I was never yours. My heart belongs to Elizabeth."

Carly: (smirks) "Is that why you married McCall?"

Jason: "That was a mistake. It won't be repeated. Besides, don't you get it? I could never be with a pathetic, self-centered bitch like you who thinks she's God's gift to men."

(Carly quickly approaches Jason with hopefulness)

Carly: "If you'd just dump the little Muffin, we could be together, Jayse. I love you. I've always loved you."

(Jason breaks free from Carly's grasp)

Jason: "Don't you get it, you freak? I DON'T WANT YOU. Go fly a kite."

(Elizabeth grabs Carly and punches her in the nose)

Liz: "Get it through your thick head! You'll never have a chance with him!" (smiles proudly) "He's mine."

(Jason and Elizabeth share a kiss, grossing out Carly)

Liz: "By the way, getting rid of Jake to keep Jason and I apart…you didn't succeed. As soon as you're gone, we're bringing our son back."

Carly: (confused) "With me gone?" (scoffs) "Jason would never hurt me, no matter what."

(Jason and Elizabeth smirks at each other before facing Carly again)

Jason: "Are you sure about that?"

(Carly gives Jason a weird look before growing wide-eyed at his next move. He takes out his gun and aims it at her forehead and shoots her. When Carly's lifeless body falls to the ground, Jason decides to make sure she can't come back. He aims at Carly's heart and again shoots. This move shocks Helena)

Helena: "Are you out of your God forsaken mind?!"

Jason: "Nope."

(Lucky gets Jason's gun and aims it at the older woman)

Lucky: "This is not only for torturing me over the years, but everything you've done to everyone I love."

(He shoots her in between the eyes and watches as her lifeless body falls to the ground. Lucky gives Jason back the gun)

Liz: "Is this part of the nightmare finally over?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes." (sadly) "Tomorrow, we deal with the Aiden situation."

Liz: (sighs softly) "Damn him. Damn him to hell."

Lucky: "I don't know about you both…but after what he's done…I don't think he has a right to be in Aiden's life."

Liz: (nods) "I agree. Unfortunately, it's also up to Emily. Tomorrow she learns what Nikolas did."

Jason: "Once she learns the truth, we'll all need to be there for her."

Liz: (nods) "We will."

(Jason takes his girl in his arms and they face each other)

Jason: "I love you, baby."

Liz: "I love you, too."

 **Chapter 10 Done**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. I'm in the process of working on my next story. It'll be STUDIO LOVE that demonseed14 wrote before she canceled it. I liked what I read and I asked her for permission to continue it. She allowed me to do what I wish to it. I'll be editing it to make it more my own. I wrote out an outline for it and am in the process of writing the rest of it. Once it's done and edited by my beta, I'll be posting it on my usual days...Tuesday's and Friday/Saturday's. Thank you for coming with me on my writing journey's, my loyal readers. I appreciate it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for sharing your thoughts on the last chapter. Here is the next update.**

 **Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. ThroughTheMirrorDarkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 11 of 12**

' **How Will the Truth Affect Emily?'**

 *****Quartermaine Mansion*****

(Alan and Monica are both at work at General Hospital. They wanted to be there for their daughter, but she kindly told them that she'll be fine at home. She knew they were worried about her being hurt again. She reminded them that all the evil people were dead and no longer coming back. While relieved, they continued to worry)

(Jason, Elizabeth, Lucky, and Cameron offered to stay with Emily until her parents came home. That satisfied Monica and Alan so they wouldn't worry. Nikolas said he would be by later. The gang figured this would give them time to reveal everything to Emily without interference from Nikolas)

(After answering the front door, Emily is happy to see the gang. She hugs each one before they all got settled into the living room. Even though she was thrilled with the visit, she had a feeling there was a reason behind it)

Emily: "Okay, don't get me wrong. I'm very appreciative of the visit. Something just tells me that there's more to it. Am I wrong?"

(Jason, Elizabeth, and Lucky look at each other nervously before Emily spoke again)

Emily: "Okay, obviously, there is more to the visit. Spill it, you guys."

Jason: (sighs deeply) "You won't like it, sis."

Emily: (weirdly) "What do you mean? What is it about?"

Liz: (a bit sad) "You, Nikolas, and Aiden."

(Emily leans back a bit against the couch in confusion. What the hell? Emily wasn't sure what the hell she was hearing)

Emily: "Okay, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

(Elizabeth, Jason, and Lucky all look at Cameron)

Liz: "Honey, you were the one who told us the truth about everything. We think you should be the one to tell Emily."

Cameron: (nods) "Okay. Do I tell her everything or just about Aiden?"

Jason: I'd say everything, so she is in the loop. Tell her about Aiden last."

Lucky: "If you ever need us to help you out, buddy, just say the word."

Cameron: (nods) "Okay."

(Cameron sighs deeply as he looks at Emily. He begins to tell her about the curse on Port Charles. While she already knew some of this, she lets him continue. She still can't believe that there's a curse on Port Charles)

Cameron: (nervously) "Did you know that, not only does Uncle Nikolas know about the curse, but that him, Carly, and Helena plotted to have me killed?"

Emily: (shakes her head) "No, I didn't know that. Why would he want you dead, Cameron?"

Cameron: "Because not only do I know too much about the curse, but, to Carly, I was keeping her away from daddy Jason."

Emily: (scoffs) "Wow, what a bitch. I never really liked Carly and this just gives me another reason to hate her."

(Emily realizes she's cursing in front of Cameron)

Emily: (sorrowful face) "Sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to swear in front of you."

Cameron: (smiles) "That's okay, Aunt Emily. I know not to repeat it."

Emily: (to Liz) "You raised a well-mannered young man."

Liz: (chuckles) "Thank you. He is a very polite young boy."

Emily: (sighs in confusion) "Why would Nikolas team up with Carly and Helena? What does he hope to gain?"

Jason: "For one thing, he wanted power. He knew that, with giving the syringe to Carly to use against Cameron, he would have lots of power. Carly doesn't care who she hurts. Helena cares even less."

Emily: (scoffs incredulously) "So, despite knowing he'd be hurting my nephew, he gave the syringe with black ooze to Carly, knowing her intentions?"

Liz: (nods) "Unfortunately."

Emily: "I just…I wish I knew what drove him to do this."

Cameron: "He also knew about the Evil Queen using magic to get rid of my brother Jake. He's a mean man for doing that."

Emily: (nods) "I agree, Cameron."

Liz: "Carly had it in her twisted mind that with Jake gone, Jason would be all hers. If she succeeded in ending Cameron's life, then nothing would stand in her way to have Jason back. To say that I was upset would be an understatement."

Emily: (sighs) "I can't believe everything that he's done."

(Jason, Elizabeth, and Lucky look at each other nervously again. Jason places his hand on his son's shoulder)

Jason: "Go ahead, buddy. Tell her about Aiden."

Emily: (perplexed) "What about Aiden?"

Cameron: (shakes his head) "You won't like this, Auntie Em."

Emily: "That's okay, sweetie. Just please, tell me what you know."

Cameron: (sighs softly) "You and Nikolas always wanted a baby. Sadly, you never got your wish when you were alive. When everyone thought you were dead by the bad men, Nikolas did something as he wanted a piece of you."

Emily: "Go on."

Cameron: "He used a part of you and a part of him and inserted it into mommy."

Emily: (confused) "A part of me and a part of him?"

Jason: "Cameron, cover your ears, buddy."

(Cameron does what he's told)

Jason: (to Emily) "Nikolas used his sperm and your eggs and used magic to impregnate Elizabeth with Aiden. While Lucky and Elizabeth always believed their passionate night without protection produced Aiden, it simply isn't true."

(Jason taps Cameron's shoulder, signaling for the eight-year-old to safely uncover his ears. Emily looks at her friends and family in shock)

Emily: "Are you guys serious? Nikolas really did that?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yes, we're serious, Em. We don't want to believe it, but unfortunately, he did. He attempted to cover his tracks because he knew the plan was failing by telling me to mind my own business or there would be chaos."

(Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing! The Nikolas Cassadine she knew and loved would never do that! What has happened to him in the years that she was presumed dead? She shakes her head in disbelief)

Emily: "I-I don't understand. Why would he do that? It-It sounds like he's turned into a monster. Carly and Helena were always witches to begin with. What's Nikolas' reasoning?"

Liz: "The way he made it sound…he wanted power and wanted a piece of you. Aiden is that piece of you."

(Emily looks away in an attempt to process what she was just told. She wipes her face with her hands and looks around without moving her head. She nods as she comes to a decision)

Emily: "I want to hear Nikolas' side of the story."

Liz: (smiles politely) "No problem, girl. We understand."

(The gang gets ready to leave when Emily asks them to stay. While she wants to talk to her guy, she asks them to wait in the garden as she wants to talk to Elizabeth afterwards. Emily calls Nikolas, asking him to come to her. Within 15 minutes, Nikolas arrives. After knocking on the door, Emily answers it)

Emily: "Hello."

Nikolas: "Hi, baby. I was happy to receive your call. Is everything okay?"

Emily: "Come into the living room. We need to talk."

(As Emily and Nikolas walk to the living room, he can't help but grow worried that something is wrong. Once they're comfortable on the couch, Nikolas becomes nervous)

Nikolas; "Talk to me, baby. What's wrong?"

Emily: "Jason, Elizabeth, Lucky, and Cameron are in the garden. I asked them to give us some privacy."

Nikolas: (bothered) "Why does this suddenly feel like an ambush."

Emily: "Nikolas, they told me things. I want to hear your side of it."

Nikolas: (chuckles dryly) "It sounds like you already made up your mind about me."

Emily: (shakes her head) "Don't do that. Yes, they told me things. I made it clear I want to hear your side, which they respected."

Nikolas: (nods) "You're right. I'm sorry. Ask your questions and I'll answer truthfully."

Emily: "I know you will as you've never intentionally lied to my face. I don't want you to start now."

Nikolas: "No, I won't lie to you."

Emily: "First of all, did you give Carly a syringe of black ooze to use on Cameron?"

Nikolas: (sighs deeply) "Yes, I did."

Emily: (tilts her head) "Why?"

Nikolas: "I was in cahoots with Carly and Helena. Carly hated the fact that Jason considered Cameron his. Carly figured, with Cameron gone, she'd have Jason all to herself. Teaming up with them made me feel powerful."

(Emily shakes her head and sighs)

Emily: "Why you teamed up with those bitches, I'll never understand. Nikolas, don't you know how much Jason and Elizabeth love each other? In the end, they would have found their way back to each other."

Nikolas: (raises his eyebrows) "At the time, I honestly didn't give a shit."

Emily: (chuckles dryly) "I see that."

(Emily looks down for a moment before facing her guy again)

Emily: "Were you involved in Jason and Elizabeth's son Jake's death? They said Carly used magic to kill him even though Luke drunkenly ran him over."

Nikolas: "That I had no part in. Did I know about it? Yes. It didn't involve me directly, so I didn't care."

Emily: "Why did Carly want Jake dead?"

Nikolas: "Same reason for Cameron. Jake was in the way, so Carly couldn't get what she truly wanted…which was Jason. She didn't care that Jason loved Elizabeth. In her mind, she could win back Jason. Sam may currently be married to Jason, but Carly figured it would end soon."

Emily: "I'm glad Carly and Helena are dead. They caused too much misery to the people I love."

(Now came the most important topic…Aiden)

Emily: "Is it true that you used Elizabeth to bring Aiden to life?"

(Nikolas sighs deeply and turns away from the woman he loved. _Shit_ , he thought to himself. He was hoping she would have forgotten. He knew it was wishful thinking on his part. He knew he needed to discuss the topic)

Nikolas: "Yes. I used Elizabeth's body to bring our son or daughter to life."

(Emily scoffs in response. She knew it was true, but to hear him admit it? She was not ready to hear that. She shakes her head as she speaks)

Emily: "Why? Why did you do that to my best friend, Nikolas?"

(Nikolas attempts to take her hand in his, but she pulls away)

Nikolas: "Em, it was the only way to have a piece of you with me always. I loved you so much. I was a wreck when I thought I lost you. We talked about having a child together. After you were strangled, I knew we wouldn't get our wish. When the curse over Port Charles took place, I realized I could make our wish come true)

Emily: (scoffs) "So, you used our best friend to make it happen?"

Nikolas: "Yes. I used my sperm and your eggs and used magic to make Elizabeth pregnant. It happened to work at the perfect time because Lucky and Elizabeth slept together around that time and didn't use protection. I was a bit worried it wouldn't work out."

(Nikolas rests his hand over hers in a pleading tone)

Nikolas: "Baby, I became lost without you when you died. I thought our bond was forever broken. Then, when I thought of that plan, I became hopeful again. It's like I would forever have a piece of you."

Emily: (angrily) "And you didn't care that Elizabeth would be hurt in the end? Come on, Nikolas! Because of your recklessness, Elizabeth may lose the child she's raised since birth. She had no reason to think that Aiden wasn't hers. I can only imagine how she's coping."

Nikolas: "She's devastated, of course. She's worried that Aiden will get taken away from her."

(Emily rests her hands to her sides in a huff)

Emily: "Can you blame her? Nikolas, if the roles were reversed, I'd be worried, too." (sighs deeply) "I have always wanted to have a child with you. You know that. I just…I just can't believe what you did to make it happen."

(She tearfully scoffs at Nikolas)

Emily: "You really are an asshole, do you know that, Nikolas?"

(She gets up from the couch and walks to the mantle above the fireplace. After a few minutes of processing everything, she speaks)

Emily: "I honestly don't know if I can take away Aiden from Elizabeth. She carried him for nine months and raised him until now. Then again, she didn't know any different."

Nikolas: "I know, baby. But, in the end, Aiden is ours biologically."

(Emily walks away from the fireplace)

Emily: "I need time to think."

(Nikolas gets up from the couch)

Nikolas: "I can come with you."

(Emily turns around to face Nikolas and shakes her head in frustration, pointing at him)

Emily: "No. I need time to myself."

(Nikolas wants to follow her and make her understand the choices he made for them. He knew it was out of his hands, though. He knew she wanted him to leave without saying a word. He sighs deeply in defeat before exiting the Quartermaine Mansion. Emily goes to the garden glass door and opens it, going outside. Jason, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Cameron are chatting when they see Emily. They go towards her in caution)

Jason: "How'd the talk go?"

Emily: (scoffs) "I've had better."

Liz: "Did you two discuss everything?"

Emily: (nods) "Yes. Between Cameron, Jake, being in cahoots with Carly and Helena, to Aiden." (sadly) "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry for what Nikolas did to you. I'm sorry, too, Lucky."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "It's not your fault, Em. You didn't force him to do any of it."

Emily: (to Liz) "Can we talk in private?"

Liz: (nods) "Of course."

(Elizabeth looks at the rest of the gang)

Liz: "If you want to head back, I'll understand."

Cameron: "Actually, mom, Grandma Monica told me that she has a playroom upstairs. Can I go check it out?"

Liz: "That's up to Jason being he brought us here."

Jason: (smiles) "Sure. I'm not in any hurry to get back."

Lucky: "Me, either. Let's go check it out."

(The men leave the women to talk privately in the living room)

Emily: "For what it's worth, Elizabeth, I don't condone what Nikolas did. I made that clear to him."

Liz: "Em, it's not your fault that he did that."

Emily: "I know that, but I still feel bad. It happened because of me."

(Elizabeth tenderly gives her best friend a hug before showing Emily her serious tone and expression)

Liz: "Nikolas is a grown man, Emily. He could have said no to what Carly and Helena were doing. Everyone wants a little bit of power in their lives. They can't run other people's lives to get it, though. I'm sorry, but I honestly don't think I can ever forgive him for what he's done."

(Elizabeth can't help but shed tears at the whole situation)

Liz: "I wouldn't blame you if you choose to keep Aiden being he's your son. If the roles were reversed, I'd probably do the same. It would hurt like hell, though."

Emily: "What's Aiden like?"

Liz: (smiles) "He loves to make others laugh. Him and Cameron like to tease each other." (chuckles) "He's not the best at video games, but he's doing better. He's a very well mannered young man. You'd love him…if you don't already."

Emily: "He sounds lovely."

Liz: (nervously) "Would you like to meet him?"

Emily: (nods) "Yes, I would love that. Before we do, though, there's something that needs to be done

first."

Liz: (confused) "What's that?"

Emily: (nods) "Bring Jake back with magic like Cameron said could be done. I know you want that more than anything."

Liz: "I do, very much. I was just waiting until this situation was done with. But, yes, I've been yearning to see my son. I missed him every single day that he was gone."

Emily: (smiles) "Let's bring your son back."

Liz: (smiles tenderly) "Thank you for being my best friend."

Emily: (smiles & nods) "Best friends 'til the end."

 **Chapter 11 Done**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Final chapter will be posted next Friday on August 3rd.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My apologies on the delay. I got sidelined with a bad cold and been resting ever since. Here is the final chapter. Enjoy and hope to hear your thoughts. Thank you to those who take the time to share your thoughts. A/N at the bottom.**

 **Title: Once Upon a Liason**

 **Timeline: 2011**

 **Summary: A curse has taken a hold over the people of Port Charles to keep them from ever finding true happiness. But true love can conquer all, with the help from Cameron. Features Liason, Lusam, and others. ThroughTheMirrorDarkly gave me permission to continue it as she chose not to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Once Upon a Time.**

 **A TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

 **Written by silverbellbaby**

 **Part 12 of 12**

' **Jacob Martin Morgan Is Home'**

 *****The Park*****

(Elizabeth, Jason, and Cameron couldn't wait to see Jake again. Jason and Elizabeth face their son)

Jason: "Cameron, you said you could bring Jake back using magic?"

Cameron: (nods) "Yes, daddy."

Liz: "I know his coffin is in the cemetery. Cameron, do you know where Jake has been all of this time?"

Cameron: "He's been in between dimensions. Due to the Evil Queen and Helena's wrong doings, they made it so magic would put him in another world." (sadly) "That's where he's been all of this time."

Jason: (trying to understand) "So, he's been all alone this whole time?"

Cameron: (nods) "Yes, daddy. The Evil Queen and Helena didn't care that Jake would be all alone as they wanted him to go away."

Liz: (scoffs) "I'm just glad that they're dead and not coming back."

Jason: "I agree." (smiles at Cameron) "Son, I think it's time to bring your younger brother home."

Liz: (smiles happily) "We can't wait."

(Cameron couldn't contain his enthusiasm at the thought of finally seeing his brother again. After all of this time, the brothers would be reunited. Cameron clears his throat and smiles, looking straight ahead)

Cameron: "Fairy Godmother Lila, we have appreciated you taking care of my younger brother, Jake. We would like for him to come home now. With my powers and yours, please make him reappear…this time…for good."

(There was an image of brightness followed by different colors all around Jason, Elizabeth, and Cameron. Jason and Elizabeth looked all over before facing each other. They smiled as the colors were so beautiful. All of a sudden, a rainbow appears in front of them before Jacob Martin Morgan is shown. Jason and Elizabeth's faces turn to shock with their eyes widened and Elizabeth's mouth parts, showing her white teeth)

(Cameron smiles at the sight of Jake. Jake looks all around him before facing his family in front of him. Jason and Elizabeth freeze as they couldn't believe the little boy in front of them was really Jake. After being 'dead' all of these years, their son is back with them! Cameron happily looks behind him to see his parents still in shock)

Cameron: "My brother is finally back."

(Jason and Elizabeth gulp in some much needed air before they could speak)

Liz: "J-J-Jake? Is-Is that you, honey?"

Jason: "Son, are you really back with us?"

Jake: (smiles) "Hi, mommy. Hi, daddy."

(Jake rushes into his mother's arms. Elizabeth holds her son for dear life, as if she's afraid of losing him again. Tears of joy escape her eyes as she couldn't believe that this moment has finally arrived. After years of believing her son was lost to her forever, she is reunited with him. She had never been so happy in all her life about the curse, being it brought her little boy back)

(After a few minutes of kissing him and embracing him, she knew that it was Jason's turn to have a father/son reunion. She steps back and smiles at her soul-mate)

Liz: "Our son is finally here, Jason. I can't believe it."

(Jason looks at his son and bends down to Jake's level. Jason smiles happily as a few tears fall from his wet eyes)

Jason: "Do you remember me, Jake? I-I know you were very little when we thought you died." (sadly) "I wasn't around as often as I wanted…" (nods) "But I'm going to change that."

Jake: (nods & smiles) "Hi, daddy. I remember you. Fairy Godmother Lila kept you, mommy, Cameron, and Aiden's memory alive."

Jason: "It sounds like she was very good to you. I'll be sure to thank her." (curiously) "When you say Fairy Godmother Lila, do you mean…?"

Jake: (smiles) "Great grandma Lila says hi, daddy."

(Elizabeth and Jason smile and more tears fall that Lila took care of their son. Jason takes his son in his arms and holds him tenderly. He couldn't believe he finally had his little boy back. After a few minutes, the father and son break free and the two brothers face each other)

Cameron: (grins) "Hi, Jake."

Jake: "Hi, Cameron." (confused) "What happened? I know Grandpa Luke accidentally hurt me."

Cameron: "The Evil Queen…Carly…used magic to make you go away. You've been with great Grandma Lila all this time as we all thought you were dead. Thankfully, Great grandma Lila took care of you. You're back with us." (smiles) "Yay."

(The two brothers share a hug before facing their parents)

Jake: "I'm finally back."

Liz: "We thank God for that."

Jason: "And Grandma Lila. She's been looking down on us all these years and brought you back."

(Jason and Elizabeth face Cameron)

Liz: "Thank you for bringing your brother back, sweetie."

Jason: "You did great."

Cameron: "I'm glad the curse is finally over."

Liz: (chuckles) "Me, too."

Jason: "What do you say we all go home?"

Jake: "I'd like that. Do I still have my old room?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, sweetie. It's never been touched since we thought we lost you."

(The Morgan's all share a family hug before heading home. Now that they finally had Jake back for good, Elizabeth knew that it was time to discuss Aiden with Emily)

 *****The Next Day*****

(While Jason played with the boys, Elizabeth took the opportunity to visit with Emily and discuss Aiden. After answering the front door, the two friends share a warm embrace. They were both appreciative of the fact that they have always been so close. They go to the living room to sit down)

Liz: "Where's Monica and Alan?"

Emily: "They got called into work for a few hours. Otherwise, you and I would've been in my room upstairs or in the garden outside." (smiles) "Do you officially have Jake back?"

Liz: (grins) "Yes. It's been amazing. I finally have my little boy back."

Emily: (nods & smiles) "I'm so happy for you, girl. I know you have wanted Jake back for a long time. I'm glad Cameron was able to use magic to get him back."

Liz: (chuckles) "Magic definitely helped." (politely smiles) "There is another reason why I came here."

Emily: (nods) "Yeah, to be honest, I figured that." (tilts her head) "Aiden?"

Liz: "Yes." (sighs) "While I wouldn't blame you if you decided to claim Aiden as your own, I appreciate you taking your time."

Emily: "Elizabeth, I can definitely understand your sadness on it. If the roles were reversed, I'd be grateful too." (raises her eyebrows) "While Nikolas wants Aiden with him and I, I would never do that to you. You have been with Aiden since birth. I would never expect you to just hand him over. I'm not like that."

(Elizabeth rests her hand on her best friends hand and smiles)

Liz: "I know you're not, Em. Thank you for that."

Emily: "I do have an idea regarding Aiden…if you'd like to hear it?"

Liz: (nods) "Of course. I'm open to suggestions."

Emily: "You have Aiden for now. I would like to get to know him. If it's okay with you, I'd like to visit with him when he lets me. The more comfortable he is with me, the more I'll visit with him. We'll take turns having him over, when the time comes. Just to be clear, I won't force these visits on Aiden. If he doesn't want this, I'll respect it. I'll be saddened by it, but I'll understand."

Liz: (sighs) "Oh, Em, I'm sure Aiden will like the visits. I appreciate you taking the visits slow. I think it will work out in the end." (nods & grins) "By the way, I like your idea. It's a good one."

Emily: "I was hoping you would."

Liz: (chuckles dryly) "I'll bet Nikolas won't like the idea. He made it clear since day one that he wants Aiden with you and him."

Emily: (shrugs in serious tone) "Nikolas can have whatever opinion he wants. Does he want Aiden with us?" (nods) "Yes. But, because of everything that he's done, he doesn't get a say in it. To say that my parents aren't happy with him over everything is an understatement. They have always wanted me to have a child of my own as that was my dream. They hated how Nikolas made it happen."

Liz: (scoffs) "I was at a loss for words, too, on the methods he used. I have to ask, Emily. Do you forgive Nikolas for what he's done?"

Emily: (sighs softly) "I love him. I will always love him. He will forever hold my heart, whether I like it or not. However, I told him I need time to myself. Was he happy to hear that? No, but he understood. He had no choice in the end."

Liz: "How do Alan and Monica feel about the arrangement with Aiden?"

Emily: (nods) "They support it, which I was grateful for."

Liz: (happily) "I'm glad everything worked out in the end." (polite smile) "While it's up to you in the end, no one would fault you if you gave Nikolas another chance. You love him, girl. No one is perfect. We all have faults."

Emily: "Very true."

Liz: "Jason is making spaghetti later for supper. You're welcome to join."

Emily: "Thank you. I'll be there."

Liz: "In the end, Nikolas is family. Jason, Lucky, and I agreed that Nikolas made some bad choices, but

he's human. He's welcome to come, too."

Emily: (confused) "I thought Cameron was scared of Nikolas?"

Liz: "He was. We talked about it, though. Cameron was mostly scared of Carly and Helena. Being they're no longer alive, he's okay. He is like Jason and Lucky. He is weary of Nikolas, but Nikolas isn't so bad. Besides, we've assured Cameron if Nikolas tries anything, he'll be out on his ass. That made Cameron feel better."

Emily: (laughs) "I like your choice of words, but it's still true."

Liz: (smiles brightly) "In case I haven't made it clear, my friend, I'm so glad you're back."

Emily: (smiles) "Me, too."

(They share a warm hug)

*** **Hours Later*****

(Sam and Jason both received a text from Alexis, asking them to come to her cottage as she had news for them regarding their divorce. After both arriving at the lawyer's cottage, they get down to business. All decide to stand)

Alexis: "Thank you both for coming."

Sam: "No problem."

Jason: "You said you had news about the divorce?"

Alexis: (nods) "Yes." (smiles) "Congratulations. It's been processed and you two are officially divorced."

(Both Sam and Jason sighs in relief)

Jason: "Thank you, Alexis."

Sam: (smiles) "Thanks, mom."

Alexis: (nods) "You two are very welcome. It sounds like this has been a long time coming."

Sam: "It has. While we loved each other in the beginning, that love faded and our hearts knew we were meant to be with other people."

Jason: (nods) "She's right. I may have loved Sam in the beginning, but my heart always belonged to Elizabeth."

Sam: "While mine is with Lucky."

Alexis: "I'm happy for the both of you. It sounds like you both know what you want."

Sam: "We do."

(Jason departs, leaving Alexis and Sam to chat for a bit longer. With Elizabeth at work, Jason took the opportunity to plan his next move. All 3 boys were home, so Jason knew that, aside from Audrey, he had the place to himself. He knew Audrey could keep a secret, so he brought her in on the secret. The boys were currently in their room)

Jason: "Are you aware of the Aiden situation?"

Audrey: "That he's really Emily and Nikolas' because of Nikolas' stupidity? Yes."

Jason: (chuckles dryly) "My thoughts exactly. There is a reason I wanted to talk to you alone for a moment."

Audrey: (curiously) "Oh? Go ahead."

Jason: "I'm going to ask the boys, too, in a bit. But, now that I'm officially divorced from Sam, I want to ask

your granddaughter to marry me…with your blessing, of course."

Audrey: "The only concern I have is…you just got divorced from Sam. Don't you want to wait a bit before proposing to Elizabeth?"

Jason: "I do see your point on that. However, my marriage to Sam never should have happened as our hearts were with other people."

Audrey: "Out of curiosity, who does Sam love?"

Jason: "Lucky Spencer. The feeling is mutual on his end."

Audrey: (nods) "I know you love my granddaughter, Jason. I just want to make sure that you've thought

this through so there are no errors in the future."

Jason: "Nope, no errors. In fact, I'm taking steps to legally adopt Cameron. I would with Aiden, but I don't

know if it'd be right being he's technically Emily and Nikolas'."

Audrey: "True. I see your point on that." (smiles) "But, for the record, I definitely give you my blessing on proposing to Elizabeth."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you."

(Jason embraces Audrey, which she didn't expect, but welcomed. Afterwards, he yelled for the boys to come downstairs, which they do)

Cameron: "What's up, dad?"

Jake: "Did you need something?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes." (smiles) "How would you feel if I asked your mom to marry me?"

(All three boys beamed with joy)

Cameron: "Really?"

Jake: "We'll officially be a family?"

Aiden: "You'll be my daddy?"

(Jason momentarily looked sad at Aiden's question as he knew he would never be the little boy's biological or legal father. He shook those thoughts away as he vowed to be in the boys' life whenever Aiden wanted. All three boys hugged Jason. He asks them if they want to help him ask their mother to marry him. They jump up with joy and plan for the big moment)

 *****Quartermaine Mansion*****

(With Emily's parents at work, she knew her and Nikolas would have privacy. They both sit down on the couch to get comfy before Emily speaks)

Emily: "I suppose you're surprised I asked you to come."

Nikolas: (nods) "Yes. But I hoped you would have." (sighs sadly) "I missed you."

Emily: "Do you know why I asked you to come here?"

Nikolas: (shrugs) "I'm guessing about Aiden."

Emily: "Correct. I don't know if you expected me to just take Aiden away from Elizabeth, but I won't do that. Elizabeth is all Aiden knows. I do NOT agree with or condone what you did AT ALL. I don't care if you wanted a piece of me, Nikolas. Using Elizabeth was not the way to do it." (sighs softly) "However, I could never hate you as I love you too much."

(Nikolas smiles in relief that she still loved him and nodded at her reprimanding him. He fucked up, but he was glad they weren't over)

Emily: "I love you and I forgive you. Here is what is going to happen regarding Aiden as Elizabeth and I discussed it. Aiden is going to stay with Elizabeth right now. I'm going to visit him from time to time, more often when he allows it. When he's comfortable enough with me, he's going to stay a night or two with me so we can get to know each other. Elizabeth and I will figure things out as we go. I want to make something clear. I will not force Aiden to spend time with me, nor will I just take him away from Elizabeth. If you thought I would, you're sadly mistaken."

Nikolas: (nods & smiles) "Thank you for telling me. Whatever you and Elizabeth decide on is fine with me." (hopeful look) "Will I be able to be there when you see Aiden? I'd like to get to know him too."

Emily: (nods) "Yes, you can. I just don't want you to force anything on him or Elizabeth. We'll go slow."

Nikolas: "Whatever you decide I'm with." (smiles) "Thank you, baby."

Emily: (smiles) "I'm glad we agreed on all of this."

Nikolas: "Me, too."

(They share a tender kiss)

 *****Sam's Penthouse*****

(Sam answers the knock on the door, revealing Lucky. A smile lands on her face as she lets him in)

Sam: "This is certainly a surprise. A welcome one, though."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Sorry for showing up unannounced."

Sam: "As long as it's you, I don't mind at all."

(They share a kiss before getting down to why he came)

Lucky: "I'm thinking of leaving town."

(Sam's smile quickly fades at hearing the news. She knew Lucky was going to leave again soon. She just didn't know that it'd be already)

Sam: "When?"

Lucky: "Tomorrow. It sounds like everything is going okay with everyone."

Sam: "Where are you thinking about going?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "I'm not sure yet."

Sam: "I don't know how much you know on the subject, but…I was in the process of getting divorced from Jason."

Lucky: (nods) "I'm guessing it's been a long time coming?"

Sam: "Yes, it has. In fact, my mother informed me and Jason today that it went through. I'm no longer married to Jason."

Lucky: "I'm happy for you, Sam. I admit I have loved you for a long time, but stepped back because of your relationship with him."

Sam: (shakes her head) "You don't have to do that anymore." (sighs) "Lucky, I have always loved you for just as long. I admit I hoped that we would have eventually found our way back together."

Lucky: "It sounds like we had the same thoughts on that."

Sam: (hurtful tone) "Then why haven't you asked me if I wanted to leave town with you?"

(Lucky sighs deeply in sadness at her question)

Lucky: "Sam, Port Charles is your home. Your mom is here. I would never forgive myself if I asked you to come with me when you have a reason to stay."

Sam: (nods) "I admit I'd miss my mother, but she just wants me to be happy. I love you, Lucky, and if you ever chose to ask me to come with you…"

(Lucky goes to his girl and smiles widely as he shakes his head a bit)

Lucky: "I don't know right now where we'd end up."

Sam: (chuckles) "That's part of the adventure."

(Lucky takes her in his arms and kisses her before grinning from ear to ear)

Lucky: "Will you come with me, Sam? Go on an adventure with me?"

Sam: (laughs) "Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!"

Lucky: "You make me happier than I ever thought possible."

Sam: (smirks) "Same here, Spencer."

 *****Elizabeth/Jason's House*****

(Elizabeth was due home any minute. Jason, with the help of their three boys and Audrey, had the living room all decorated. Cameron, Jake, and Aiden designed a poster board for the special occasion. Jason made his famous spaghetti and garlic toast. Audrey bought balloons, with the boys help, that said 'I Love You'. Jason put candles around the living room)

(He knew that usually when a man asks a woman to marry him, it's either just the man or the kids are included. However, he knew that Audrey meant the world to his girl and Jason also adored Audrey. Jason looks around the room, making sure everything was perfect. He went to the kitchen to take the pot of spaghetti off the stove. He rests the pot on the table where the glasses, plates, and the rest of the utensils are. All of a sudden, Elizabeth comes walking through the door)

Liz: "I'm home! How was everybody's….day?"

(She pauses when she sees the decorated room. Her mouth opens a bit as she rests her purse and keys on the table by the front door)

Jason: (smiles) "Do you like it?"

(Elizabeth faces Jason, who walks to her. The boys and Audrey come out of the kitchen with napkins when they see Elizabeth. All 3 boys yell 'mommy' as they run into her arms. Everyone chuckles as the boys break free and speak)

Cameron: "Do you like it?"

Jake: "We helped daddy decorate."

Aiden: "Great grandma, too."

Liz: "I love it." (chuckles) "What's the special occasion, though?"

(Audrey and the boys look at Jason, who walks to his girl and takes her hands in his)

Jason: "I have loved you since the moment I saw you, baby. I know our paths eventually drifted away from each other. I'm so glad that we found our way back to each other in the end. You and the boys complete me. Being Audrey means so much to our little family, I wanted her here tonight."

Liz: (curiously) "Okay, what did you plan, Morgan?"

(Jason faces Audrey, whose smile encourages him and then the boys, who speak at once)

Cameron/Aiden/Jake: "Do it, daddy!"

(Elizabeth looks at everyone mysteriously before giving Jason her full attention)

Liz: "What is going on, honey?"

(Elizabeth is momentarily at a loss for words when Jason gets down on one knee, causing her to gasp and bring her hands to her mouth)

Liz: "Oh, my god."

Jason: "You and the boys are my life, my world. Audrey is family to me, too. I have never stopped loving you in all the years that we have known each other. You hold my heart. My divorce with Sam is officially over. I can't think of a better reason to celebrate than right here, in this moment. Elizabeth Imogene Webber, will you make me the happiest man in all of Port Charles and whole world and marry me?"

(Elizabeth laughs happily before nodding in excitement)

Liz: "There's nothing I would love more than to be your wife! Yes!''

(Jason slides the 3-carat white diamond ring on her wedding ring finger and kisses her passionately. Everyone cheers as the world seemed perfect again. Everyone in Port Charles got their happily ever after in the end and the bad guys got what they deserved. The curse over Port Charles was finally cured at long last. Everything in Port Charles was normal again)

 **THE END**

 **Thank you for your patience while I finished this short tale. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it and will let me know what you think. Some facts/details may have been changed to fit my story needs. The next story I'll be working on and hopefully posting soon is…**

 **Studio Love that demonseed14 chose not to continue so I'm putting my own spin on what'll happen after Chapter 13. She left it to me so I'm editing it to make it more my own. I'll keep my usual editing schedule…Tuesday's and Friday/Saturday.**

 **I want to get a few short stories/one shots done with before I start my next full length story (Bring Me To Life). Thank you, my loyal readers, for reading/reviewing my stories. Until next time.**


End file.
